One More Love Story
by Beff Monster
Summary: Trans Korra Art College AU where Korra and Asami meet, of course. Yes, Korra is a little different, but Asami doesn't mind. Rated M for some more detailed stuff later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is (I think) my third Korrasami fanfiction, but I'm going in a bit of a different direction for this one. I've finished the first few chapters ahead of time so I'm going to go ahead and spit those out and you can get straight into binge- reading.**

 **Just as a disclaimer, I know that this story is different and it does involve Korra with a you-know-what, and I know that many people that live that kind of life every day, and I'm really just trying to get the point of normality across. If there are any negative comments they will be deleted, and I'm just hoping with my fingers crossed that I'm getting this right.**

 **But anywho, expect a lot of funny moments. 3**

 **Prologue**

 _Okay, Korra, no pressure,_ the college freshman thought to herself as she scrubbed her teeth viciously, making little dots of toothpaste on her bathroom mirror, her bath towel thrown absentmindedly over her shoulders. Her dorm had been assigned to her only last week, and as you looked around the small room, you could definitely tell it. Bags were still unpacked, zipped open only to grab a t-shirt and some pants. Boxes of food hastily opened to get breakfast. The only thing that was really made up was the bed, but it was surprisingly comfortable to this new student, and she slept like a rock last night. The trip from her humble Canadian town to the Quebec airport had tired her out enough, but the flight from there to Connecticut, and then the layover, and two more flights made her completely dead. She'd never been so hot in her life either. The East Coast is something, and somewhere, that she'd never imagined she'd even visit in her life, much less go to art school. But she was sure that she'd get used to it sooner or later (probably later) as time went by. As of now, though, she was a scared art student that knew nobody, and felt like she knew nothing. She texted her parents as soon as she woke up, and they sounded all pep and cheer.

Mom: Good luck, sweetie! Ur dad says he loves you and to have a good time at scool! Don't let anybody get you down 2day! (She was still getting the hang of this whole 'texting' thing)

Korra smiled with a scoff and texted back, then quickly went into her morning routine, the only thing that's stayed the same since she moved.

Korra moved from the bathroom, wearing her usual sports bra and pair of boxer- briefs, walking towards her bed where her t-shirt and pair of cargo shorts lay. She sighed at her boxers, and what hid beneath them, as she slipped her shorts on. Just one more thing she was anxious about, not that this is the first time she's been nervous about having one of those things in her pants. The anxiety has followed her around since she was nine or ten. But these are new people, and even though she knew that this was just part of who she was, and accepts it, they don't know, and may not accept it. _I just hope I can find good people._

Ten minutes later she's out the door, schedule in hand. Seems like she has math first. _Really, at an art school? What kind of place is this?_ And since she's a freshman, it seems that she's gotten one of the worst time slots. Her watch says 8:10. _Wait… MY CLASS STARTS IN TWENTY MINUTES?! The building is halfway across campus! DAMN!_

"WHAT A GREAT WAY TO START OUT MY YEAR!"

….


	2. Chapter 2

After running for what felt like an eternity but was actually fifteen minutes, I find myself at the math hall. It's actually not a bad setup, although there really isn't much to look at on the walls. I must say that I'm really enjoying the poster on the far back wall that screams GEOMETRY in bold letters. Graphic design really is this art college's passion. In the first three seconds that I walk into the room I can tell that this will be my least favorite class of the day. I might as well just take a seat, put in an earbud, and try to manage for the rest of the semeste-"

Holy damn.

Even before I could notice her, I found a pair of eyes staring straight at me, and for a second I wondered if my hair was messed up. Is something in my teeth? Fuck, those eyes. No, Korra. No, no, no. I try to ignore the blush rising to my cheeks, managing a wave. She waves back, motioning for me to take a seat beside her in the friendliest of ways.

 _Korra, you're already suppressing a boner, and she just looked at you. Don't sit by her. Don't you dare. Don't- crap._ I find my body moving of its own accord, finding the seat beside the beautiful, emerald- eyed goddess. I set my bag on the floor and arrange myself into the seat, making sure that if I do get a boner- and I probably will- that it won't be noticeable.

"Hey, I'm Korra. I'm new," I say with a small smile, reaching out and grabbing her hand.

"I didn't think I'd ever seen you before. Sorry, I was kind of staring." _Kind of, she says._ She chuckles a little, an embarrassed look on her face. A pause. "Oh, I'm Asami. Junior, architectural engineering." The formalities fall out of her mouth. "You?"

"Um, freshman. Animation major. Although you wouldn't believe it in this room." I frown.

"Oh yeah, math room. I promise literally all the others are much better. You'll lose your mind when you actually step into the 2d animation room. All the students put their character designs on the walls."

"Oh my God, this is the first room I've been in. I was terrified I'd chosen the wrong school." I can see the professor walking to the board out of the corner of my eye.

"Nope. You've come to the right place." Our conversation seems to have come to a natural stopping spot when the professor begins talking.

The class begins all at once, the professor spares few formalities as she begins the lesson. Mostly reviews. Thank God I came in at the beginning of a semester, even if it is in the middle of the year.

And although I'm thankful that the class is reviewing, I'm still writing three or four pages of notes. I'm not sure when, but eventually I look over to my right and see Asami with her head down, scribbling notes. The next time I look over, her breathing has leveled out and her hair is thrown messily over her shoulder. A soft sound of half breathing, half snoring comes out of her mouth, and I look down to see that her ledd Zeppelin shirt has risen up her back, showing the top of a pair of pink lace panties.

"Sweet Jesus," I murmur and try not to stare, trying to focus on my notes. _Class is almost over, it's almost done. No, not now._ There is a definite boner in my pants now, and I'm cursing myself for being attracted to this stranger and for having this cursed thing down there. _Why lace? Why pink?_

…

Asami sleeps through the rest of the class, and I have to tap her to wake her up after the remaining thirty minutes. Her emerald eyes stare at me sleepily when they open, and I feel a twitch down there. But I ignore it. Of course I ignore it. We probably won't cross paths ever again, this campus is huge.

"Oh, I fell asleep," she mumbles. "I need to get better rest at night." She sits up and straightens her shirt and notes, filing them all into a red backpack.

"You snore like a train, the whole class was staring at you," I mumble to feign embarrassment.

"Oh no. Really? Not again, not again." She groans and looks as if she's about to run out of the room.

"Hey, I'm joking," I say softly and put a hand on her shoulder. "You were as quiet as a mouse." I pause and chuckle. " _Again?_ "

Her face turns a deep pink. "Okay, you got me." I can see the traces of a smirk on her face. "I'm gonna get you back for that one."

"The only problem is you'll probably never see me again. And you have no idea where my dorm is." I smirk a little. _She's cute_.

"Oh, I'll see you around. And I'll find out. Mako can pick any lock and I have so many connections."

"Mako?" _Probably boyfriend._

"You'll find out soon enough, asshole."

"Does that mean I'll see you around, though?" I take the insult as something much more friendly while trying not to blush, and my hormones seem to have calmed down, so that's good. I stand up.

"You will," she says with a drop dead gorgeous stare. I'm handed a piece of paper soon, numbers scrawled on it with hurried handwriting. "See you around, stranger," she says, flipping her hair and walking past me without a word.

 _Am I… Being hit on?_

 _No, no way._

….

I make my way back to my dorm, my goal to at least make the place look more like it's lived in before my next class, which just happens to be '2D Animation 101.' I know that's going to be extremely fun. My last class is English/ language, and I've always been pretty good at that, so I'm not really worried about that one.

My only problem is that when I go into my small dorm kitchen, I find myself thinking about Asami. I didn't even get her last name. And thirty minutes later, I find myself staring into the sink, a box of snacks in front of me.

 _I'm screwed._ I pause and place myself on my small couch, not far away from the small television. Everything here is miniature. _I wonder.. If she actually gave me her real number or not._ I go ahead and lay down on the couch, pulling out my phone and typing her number in. I label the new contact 'Asami ?' for the lack of a last name.

Korra: Is this Asami?

I stare at the phone for a few minutes, flipping through several unread emails. At least I got that off of my mind. With my mind finally clear, I look over my math notes, then get most of my kitchen utensils put away in drawers, dry goods placed in the cupboard. I didn't bring any perishables, though, so there's no worry with anything spoiling.

I jump when I hear my phone go off, and hurry over to it. My eyes light up when I see that I have one message from Asami.

Asami: Yeah, it's me! I just got out of my last class for the day. What about you?

Korra: I'm just about to go my second class.

A: Dang, how many do you have?

K: Three on mondays and wednesdays, only two on tuesdays and thursdays.

A: What a trooper.

I scoff and put my phone down, expecting her to end the conversation at that. I'm surprised about ten minutes later when I get another text.

A: Hey, what are you doing after your last class? I'm having the crew over tonight and I figured you didn't really have anyone to hang out with. Wanna come over?

I feel a blush spread to my cheeks.

K: Asami, I'm practically a stranger.

A: That's why I'm trying to get you not be a stranger, duh! I'll see you at room 310 when you get off. West wing dorm rooms.

I blink twice. Dang, that was nice.

….

Pretty much all that we did in animation class was going over a lot of Disney shorts from the old days. Our professor said we'll start on our own works next class. And after a short rundown on our schedule, she just let us doodle, and turn that in. I enjoyed that. I tried not to draw anything weird, so I settled on a martial arts pose. I was actually pretty proud of it.

English was boring. The professor passed out our syllabus, then left us alone. He's gonna be one of _those_ teachers. There's always one.

…

Room 310 is only about fifteen rooms away from mine, surprisingly. I rap twice on the door and hear a small murmur as the door is opened. The taller woman in the led Zeppelin shirt looks down at me and smiles, a slight blush on her cheeks. Her dorm has tons of posters on the walls, of bands and of all kinds of art. I'm not sure if it's hers or not, but it's certainly gorgeous.

"Hey, Korra," Asami says and welcomes me inside. "Welcome to paradise."

"You'd believe this place was paradise if you saw my dorm," I say sarcastically, getting a chuckle from one of the boys perched on Asami's bed at the back of the dorm.

"Believe me, this is neatest dorm in the wing. You don't need to feel guilty." He extends a hand. "I'm Bolin." He's a pretty built guy, with the friendliest smile and a nice haircut. He has an athletic shirt thrown over his frame that says 'Fire Ferrets.'

"I'm Korra," a pause. "Korra Amaruk."

The guy with the bushy eyebrows looks at me, pulling his nose out of his book. He looks serious. "And I'm Mako. Like the shark."

"How fancy. I heard that you could pick a lock like it's nobody's business."

"I try to keep up the reputation," he says, chuckling a little. These two are obviously brothers, but they're so different. It's great.

"So, you hungry? We were about to put on Finding Nemo and order a pizza," Asami says, plopping down on the couch beside me.

"I'm down for anything." I remember something. "Oh, Asami?"

"Hm?"

"I never got your last name. There's a blank spot in your contact slot."

She laughs a little, and she looks so cute. "Sato." She pauses. "Looks like we're not strangers anymore, huh?"

"I guess not," I say, trying to hide the huge grin on my face. The smirk that she gives me back tells me that I didn't do a great job of hiding it.

…

Our conversation flows so easily while we wait for our pizzas, all of us sitting on Asami's bed, which is actually pretty big. We all end up playing uno, and Asami kills both me and Bolin each time. After the tenth time of us losing, Bolin and I have our heads in our hands.

"When is the food comiiiiiing," he groans, feigning annoyance.

"Okay losers, I'll give you a break," Asami chirps, and Mako scoffs at us.

"You should have known you'd lose, Bolin. Korra, you're gonna learn fast that the only time someone wins in a board game against 'Madame Perfection' over here is when she lets them."

"Yes, quite," Asami answers proudly right before a knock comes to the door.

"FOOD!" Bolin yells and jumps up, almost attacking the pizza guy and our pizzas. Asami ends up giving him a generous tip and turns the lights off.

"Food is here, it's movie time now," she says happily, still seeming quite proud of her uno winning streak.

….

The only thing I'm wondering as Asami puts the movie on and I eat a slice is how in the world I'm fitting in so well here at this school, with these people. It's my first week here, I haven't even gotten to do any art yet. I don't feel worthy.

Suddenly the door opens and we all jump.

"Damn, Opal! Try scaring us a little less next time?" Mako says, although I can tell he's not really upset.

"Sorry, jeez, I just got off of work. Now feed me."

"Take a seat," Asami states happily, motioning to the spot beside Bolin on the couch. "And a slice. We got a veggie pizza for you." A pause. "Oh, this is Korra, she's new and really cool."

"I'm Opal," the thin girl says with a friendly smile. She has a light air about her. "Let's watch a movie, nerds."

…..

I make myself comfortable on the couch and Asami makes her way to sit next to me. Mako puts his book down and sits in front of Asami's bed, where Bolin and Opal make themselves comfortable. It's a good thing Opal came in early enough.

I start out watching the movie a little uncomfortably, I'll admit. Asami is so close to me and I'm trying to keep my distance, trying even harder to keep my hormones under control. I can smell her from over here, even at my respective distance. _Flowers and.. Some kind of perfume- smell. Really, Asami? Are you trying to get a rise out of me or something?_

I'm really getting into the movie and feeling nostalgic at the same time, and after about five slices of pizza, you can't blame me for being in a movie- watching mood. But I jump a little, okay, a lot, when I feel Asami's head rest on my shoulder, and when I look over I see her sound asleep. She looks so peaceful, and her hand is resting on my leg. If this is on purpose, this woman is truly a cruel creature. _She smells so good. Fucking-_

My dick has been up for several minutes, and I try to adjust myself with one hand, making a pretty decent attempt. It's dark anyway, so that's good.

I turn around to look at Mako, and he's already laughing at me for looking so nervous.

"Having troubles, there?" He says, grabbing another slice of pizza.

"Does she sleep this much?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, all the time. I assume she was sleeping in class today?"

"Yeah, it was a great way to meet."

"Well," Mako says. "I do have a theory." I raise an eyebrow. "I think she likes to make people _think_ that she sleeps a lot, so she can get away with things like cuddling up to.. Cute girls." He pauses. "But of course, she could be actually asleep now, too, so don't take my word on things like that. I'm not exactly a psychology major." I exhale deeply and blush. "Maybe you should ask her."

"Would you guys shut up so we can watch the movie?" Bolin says in a loud whisper, half seriously.

"Fine, fine," I say, raising my hands, and Opal chuckles.

…

So it's not that I have to say it, but I'm really enjoy having Asami on my shoulder, and I end up putting my arm around her waist, which is almost too much for me to handle. The erection in my pants is getting painful, but I ignore it and cross my legs, promising myself that I'll take care of it before I go to bed tonight. _How in the world did she make me crush on her this fast?_

At some time in the movie Asami snuggles into my shoulder, and at the same time Mako walks by, presumably to go to the bathroom. He looks over at us as this happens and sees me grab my crotch to keep my thing from twitching violently. I see his expression go from surprised to curious in a matter of milliseconds, and mouths ' _flip it up into your waistband'_ with a smirk on his face, and all I can do is give him a thumbs up and shake my head at myself, an embarrassed blush rising to my cheeks again. I haven't had to pull that one in a long time, but I figure if I have to do it, I'd better get it over with. I'm just grateful that Asami hasn't woken up. If she's sleeping, then damn, this woman sleeps like a rock.

….

After Finding Nemo is over, nobody really wants to leave yet, so we decide to put on another movie, this time it's Pocahontas.

"Korra?" Asami says halfway through said movie, and my eyes grow wide.

"You sleep like a boulder," I say, keeping my voice neutral.

"I've been awake for about fifteen minutes," she says, and I raise my eyebrows. "I'm not making you uncomfortable, am I?" She asks, a hint of insecurity seeping through her voice. She's talking so quietly that nobody else can hear her.

"No, not at all," I say and try giving her my warmest smile.

"Okay, I'm glad. Because I'm really enjoying this, just chilling here with you and everyone, yknow?" She pauses. "You smell really nice."

"You do too," I say, and suddenly my chest feels warm. _Butterflies._

She pauses again, this time for longer. "I don't want to seem too forward. But tomorrow, do you want to drop by for dinner? I make, like, the most amazing pasta." I pause, shocked. I know that I'm blushing, but I've been blushing all day. Soon she starts stuttering. "O-of course you don't have too, yknow, but I thought it'd be a good friendship building exercise, or, y-yknow, something like that."

 _Friendship building exercise. Sure._

I chuckle. "I'd love to." I pause. "As long as you never call anything a 'friendship building exercise' again." She laughs too, and nods her head.

…

After those two movies are over, it's getting kind of late, so I decide I'll just go back to my dorm.

"If you guys need me just knock on room 289, kay? It's just down a few halls," I say. "I'll be there." Bolin assures me that he'll come by just to steal my spicy ramen all the time.

…

I fumble my keys in my door's lock and open the door with little difficulty, falling inside and flopping onto the bed. The dorm is nice and cool, and it's nice to have some alone time to myself, and to think about my eventful day. My first math class was interrupted by a beautiful woman, and _she_ noticed _me_ first. I guess I have to come to the conclusion that she was checking me out. But, if she knew about me, about the whole me.. Would she feel the same way? I doubt it. But I don't want to give up hope, not just yet. I guess I'll just have to wait and see what happens, and if she were to accept me, I think that would be the best thing to happen to me in my college career, hands down.

My clock says 8:30. I should probably call my folks.

….

Believe it or not, my boner hasn't gone away at all since I've left Asami's apartment, and it's become quite apparent to me that it won't go away until I take care of it, as promised.

I sit up in my bed, turning on the television. These walls are thin, and I prefer to have at least some noise around while I take care of personal matters. It doesn't need to be nasty at all, and I settle on having cartoon noises in the background.

I ease off my cargo shorts and underwear in one motion, revealing my naked lower half. Even though I'm not ashamed of myself, I still feel a little guilty for letting Asami affect me in this way, for fear that she would think I'm gross. I can only hope that she would never feel that way.

I take my mass in hand, studying its form for a second before running my hand up and down it, shuddering slightly. If I was a man, I would definitely be proud of my seven and a half inch size. But all men that I've been in a relationship with ran away from me when we began to get intimate, as well as women. That's made me _just a little_ insecure. But now I'm in my dorm, and my door is locked, and I'm letting myself enjoy this moment, letting myself fantasize about Asami, and if I could be romantic, even sexual with her one day.

Jerking myself off usually doesn't feel this good, but right now I'm having to stifle moans that threaten to escape my lips, thinking about the woman that has showed so much interest in me today.

Soon I'm twitching, and I grab a paper towel out of the kitchen before I ruin my brand new bedsheets. I try to delay the orgasm for as long as possible, until I simply just can't stand it, and a loud moan releases itself forcefully from my lips as I finish, falling back limply onto the bed after one of the longest orgasms I've ever experienced.

Sleep comes easily tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't have math the next day, so I don't see Asami in the morning. But when I go to her dorm at night, I'm actually pretty nervous. I'm not sure if this is a date or what, but I don't want to move too fast. I even bring my first animation assignment with me because well, it'll be a conversation starter, and because I don't want things to be too awkward between us.

"Hey," I say as I walk into the dorm, taking my shoes off at the door. Asami is sitting on the floor in front of her coffee table, scrawling complex- looking equations onto a sheet of notebook paper. "Dang girl, what are you doing?"

She looks up, a pair of glasses on her nose. _Oh my God, she looks so cute_. "Calculus." She laughs when I make a grossed out face. "It all ties in with architectural math, though. Wanna see?"

I shrug and walk over to her, taking one look at the paper before scoffing. "No thank you. I can barely do Trigonometry."

"Well, you're an animator, what do you expect?" She says and sneers jokingly, sitting up on the couch.

"Excuse me, ma'am," I say and put a hand on my hip. "I want to see you do this bouncing ball animation frame by frame for so long that you can barely see. Hm?"

"Oh man, do you have it with you?" She asks, and her eyes light up. "I'd love to see it."

I smile and nod. "Yeah, I was gonna work on it over here if we had some chill time." I take out the stack of papers out of my backpack and turn them over into a comfortable flipping position, showing her the frames fast enough so the animation looks rough but distinguishable. "The first assignment is always a bouncing ball." I pause. "You have a drafting table here, right?"

"Yeah, you can work on it there if you want." She laughs softly. "Is it weird that I just met you and I feel so comfortable around you?" She asks, still scribbling violently on the notebook paper.

"Nah, I feel the same way to be honest," I say, chuckling a little. "The only thing that worries me is that you won't want to be friends with me as you get to know me better."

At this she stops and turns around to face me. "Don't be stupid. I like you-" Her eyes get really wide and she slaps her forehead. "Dammit. I didn't say that." She turns back around, and all I do is laugh, snorting a little. She's so damn adorable.

"Right, of course. So, what's for dinner?" I say, getting all of my gear set out for later. "You said something about pasta?"

"Well, I can make that. But it's really whatever you want to eat out of the fridge," She says, laughing a little. _She's blushing seriously._

"Actually," I say, thinking for a second. "How about I cook?" She looks at me like I'm crazy and I chuckle. "As you can tell, I'm a descendant of the Inuits, and both my mom and dad are some fifty percent Inuit as well. Mom makes this one dish that would make you go crazy, and I can make it with my eyes closed. And it's noodles, so I'll be able to whip something up while you work on your math. Sound good?" I pause. "I mean, I don't mean to say you can't cook or anything, Uh-"

"Korra," she says, taking her glasses off. She has one of the warmest smiles on her lips. "I'd be honored."

"You should feel quite honored," I say and wink, and watch her face turn bright red immediately. I can't help but giggle as I make my way into the small kitchen.

The food doesn't take long to make, and soon I have two bowls of greenish- colored noodles in my hands.

"Okay, it looks disgusting," I say as I hand a plate to Asami, "But I promise it isn't." Asami just scoffs and takes a tentative bite, making herself comfortable as I sit down beside her on the couch.

"Oh. Oh my God. Where have you been all my college life? I've been eating pizza and frozen meals for like a whole year." She takes a big mouthful of the noodles.

"Well, I was in Canada," I say and she punches me lightly on the shoulder.

"Smart ass," she chides, and I laugh. "Thank you for the food though, really."

"Don't mention it."

…

After we finish up eating, Asami puts on some cartoons and I get to finishing my animation, putting in my headphones. The silence between us is extremely comfortable, and I find myself getting a lot of work done on my animation. Most of the key frames are done, and I'm nearly done sketching the in-betweens too. And the work isn't due until next week. Maybe Asami is my good luck charm.

I don't remember dozing off, or even getting tired, but I'm woken up with a nudge to my arm. My back hurts like hell when I stand up because of the angle I slept in, and I look at the clock on the wall.

"2 AM?" I whisper, rubbing an eye.

"Yeah, I fell asleep too," Asami says softly. "Let me walk you to your dorm," she says, getting my stuff before taking my arm and slowly walking me through the halls to my dorm.

"This the one?" She says.

"Yep. Home sweet home. You know, I could have made it over here by myself."

"I didn't need you getting lost or something," She simply states, opening the door and looking around. "Messy."

"Don't judge," I say, yawning. She simply smiles and walks me to my bed, helping me under the covers and tucking me in.

"See you in math tomorrow?"

"You bet," I say, smiling. The last thing I remember, or I think I remember, is a soft pair of lips placing themselves on my forehead, and a quiet 'goodnight' said softly next to my ear. I'm not sure. But I know that even if it was a dream, it was a good one.

…

The next few months go by pretty uneventfully. I go by to see Asami when I'm not up to my eyeballs in work, as well as Bolin and Mako. They've even come over to my dorm a few times to help me get settled in, and I was thankful for every second of help. I fed them, and Bolin, of course, ate two cups of spicy ramen.

Math has become pretty much the class that I look forward to the most, only because I'm able to sit beside Asami. And animation class is going along famously. The crew asks all the time for me to show them my work. We all show off our work from time to time. Asami gives me a blueprint of a house that they're designing one day, and Opal does the best concept art I've ever seen. I'm pretty convinced that all Mako and Bolin do is sit around all day until Mako shows me this storyboard for his class, and Bolin shows off his animation of an octopus opening a jar. They're all extremely talented, and I can't help but think every day how lucky I am to have found such a good group of people to hang around.

Things are falling into place, and it's great.

….

K: Hey Asami, I got this new movie. Wanna come over to my place and watch it tonight?

A: What movie?

K: Big Hero 6

A: Oh my God I've been wanting to see that for forever. What time?

K: 8?

A: I'll be there ;)

….

Asami comes into my apartment a little early, like usual.

"Hey, how's it going?" I say, rinsing off some dishes in the kitchen.

"Great, as always," Asami answers, taking a seat on my couch.

"So you've never seen Big Hero 6 before? I ask, taking a seat beside her after turning the lights off. "It's been out of theatres for a while now."

"Yeah, I just haven't had the time to buy the DVD. But I'm getting around to it now so don't judge me, woman."

"Fine, fine," I say, laughing. "You'll love it. Just don't fall asleep this time!"

She makes a raspberry noise at me and I laugh, scooting a little closer to her.

…

The movie is about thirty minutes in when I feel her hand accidentally brush over mine, and her skin is so smooth. I look over and she's looking straight back at me, a blush on her cheeks.

"Sorry, I- I didn't mean to do that," She says, taking her hand back quickly.

"Hey, no. Chill, it's alright," I say, feeling my chest burn with nervousness. _Now or never._ I look at the movie for a few more minutes while I build up the courage.

I let my hand brush over hers, looking gently into her eyes. A soft smile forms on my lips, and her eyes widen when they meet mine.

"Hi," I say softly, intimately, ignoring the throbbing in my pants.

"Hey," Asami answers back. She pauses. "How are you?"

"I'm fantastic," I say, and my heart speeds up immediately. Another pause. "You're not watching the movie, are you?" I ask, feeling our faces slowly inch closer to each other. I grab her hand more firmly now.

"I was, but.. Y'know," she replies, her lips parted just a little. I see her gulp, and I bring my hand up and cup her cheek, feeling the soft skin beneath my palm. I give her a reassuring smile.

She was right in the middle of saying "You have no idea how long I've wanted this to happen" when I brush my lips over hers just a little, testing the waters. I wasn't prepared for her reaction, and I hum into her lips when she grabs my shirt and pulls me closer, her lips hungrily tasting mine.

"Oh my God," I whisper, wrapping my arm around her shoulders, tangling fingers into her hair. She tastes sweet, and her lips are the softest things I've ever felt. I'm drowning in them, and I don't mind.

This goes on for I'm not sure how long, several minutes at least. My eyes pop open when I feel her hand travelling down my hip and onto my thigh, and I pull away immediately, unconsciously.

"Is something wrong?" She says worriedly, her bright green eyes looking more concerned than I've ever seen.

"You don't want to touch me there," I say, feeling my heart speed up. I back away.

"Korra. Korra, stop," she whispers, grabbing my wrist lightly. "Talk to me." She seems more confused than anything. I mean, I would be too.

"You're going to think of me differently if you touch down there," I say, clenching my teeth. "Everyone always leaves when they do. Just… let me kiss you a little longer before you run away."

"I'm not going anywhere, Korra," She replies. "This is my first time kissing you. I haven't nearly gotten enough of you to run away," she says, inching closer to me. "If you don't want me to get handsy I won't, but I'd like to know what's wrong."

I pause, looking away. "I'm… different." I say, and she tries to meet my eyes.

"How..?" Asami says, tilting her head at me a little.

I shake my head, and Asami takes my face, pulling me into one of the deepest kisses I've ever experienced. "I'm not going anywhere. You can show me anything, and I won't go."

I look at her finally. "You.. promise?" I whisper, my voice shaking with nervousness.

"Yes, of course I promise."

I close my eyes and take my hands out of my lap, letting her see the obvious erection in my pants. I watch Asami's eyebrows raise in surprise, but then they go back to normal. To my surprise, she has a small smile on her face, but I go ahead and start talking. My words come out rushed and awkward, but I can't help it with the lump of nervousness in my throat. "I've been like this since I was born. I was just born like this, and everyone runs away when they find out that I'm _weird_ or _not a real woman_. I just can't handle, I couldn't handle it if you did that and I just don't want you to do the same thing-"

A pair of warm lips collides with mine, and Asami brings her body close to me, so I'm almost sitting in her lap. She pulls away after several minutes, her hands on both sides of my face. "It's you, so it doesn't matter, Korra." She pauses. "You're unique. Plus, I don't care what you have in your pants, okay? Right now I'm just thinking about your lips. We don't have to go fast."

"I was hoping you'd say something like that," I reply, laughing a little. My laugh turns into a quiet sob soon, not from sadness but from relief, and before I know Asami is holding me in her arms, tears flowing down my cheeks.

….

Before I even realize it, the movie is over and Asami and I are just talking. At first she asks me about the way I am, pure curiosity in her voice.

"So.. how do you hide something like that?" She asks, her eyes looking down at my crotch for just a second.

I scoff. "Not easily." I pause. "The last few months have been extremely difficult for me."

"Why-" She pauses and her eyes get wide. She points a finger to herself. "Because of me? I've made you that.. Flustered?"

"You have, a lot. Since my first day in math and I found you staring at me."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." She laughs. "I was totally checking you out."

"I know," I say and laugh. "I'm not used to it."

"You'll get used to it over time," she says and smirks, and I lightly shove her.

"What's even so attractive about me?" I say, crossing my arms.

"Well, you're pretty ripped, woman," She answers, flicking my stomach. "Not to mention you kind of stand out in a crowd. Your skin is really beautiful, and that hair. Your personality is quite a plus, too." I blush and she laughs. "Sorry, tonight has probably been a lot for you for me to unload all of this on you, huh?"

"A little," I answer, running a hand through my hair. "So, are we.. a thing, now?"

"I would like to think so," She answers, pulling me back into a kiss, and I groan a little into it out of surprise. I can feel myself getting hard again, and I blush. Asami pulls away after a minute and looks at me, laughing. "It's gonna take me a little while to get used to that, isn't it?"

"It'll take both of us a little time to get used to this," I say in a whisper. "I mean, I've never made it this far in a relationship. I've never gotten anyone else to accept the fact that this is how I am. They always broke up with me after I told them."

"I wouldn't do that to you," She whispers, pecking me on the cheek. "So.. how big are you?" At first I think she's joking but then I look at her face. This is the first time tonight that I see her cheeks turn a deep red.

"You really want to know?" She nods, and I grin nervously. "Seven.. And a half.. Inches," her eyebrows raise. "Why?"

"Do I really need to answer that question?" She asks, and I grin even wider, my nervousness ebbing away a little. "That's what I thought," she chuckles. "But I want to get to know you better before.. Y'know," she says, and I nod.

"I was going to suggest the same thing."

She pulls me into a soft hug, but then she starts laughing.

"What?" I say, confused.

"You're poking me," she answers, and I feel my face, ears, and neck get red.

"Well excuuuuuuse me, madame."

She chuckles. "You're cute. Do you want to go out and get some Chinese or something? I know we didn't really watch the movie, but it's okay." She pauses. "After you get that taken care of, that is."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be right back," I say, making my way to the bathroom, shooting Asami a bird on the way, and all I can hear is her laughter. And I'm laughing too.

….

The crew knows immediately when we start dating.

"It's about time!" Bolin exclaims the first time he sees us kiss. All Mako does is chuckle.

"I knew it was gonna happen, you guys just took a little longer than I expected." Opal just smiles.

"I'm just happy for you guys."

And I'll admit it, I'm pretty happy too.

….


	4. Chapter 4

Months go by in what seems like a matter of minutes. My animation class is really picking up, and I show off one of my pieces to Bolin of a samurai riding horseback, full- clad in a suit of armor. He looks at me and pats me on the back. I have a few problems with it still, but it's just the rough.

"Dang, Korra. I mean yeah, it's rough, but where'd you learn to do that? You've only been in class for a few months."

"I'm an overachiever," I state simply, laughing and pointing at the dark circles under my eyes. "Plus, it follows me into bed at night if I don't get done with what I want to."

He scoffs, shaking his head. "If you don't grow out of that, you're going to be one tired animator." Then he shrugs. "Then again, we're all tired, but what can you do? I just wish I was this good when I first got here."

"Bolin, you're only a sophomore. And you're still better than me, anyway."

"Not really. Our styles are completely different, so it's hard to compare. And don't remind me about my youth," he answers, showing me his bubbly grin. "Mako does that enough."

"Fine, fine. Anyway, I want to see your next work when it's done, you've been talking about it like crazy."

"Oh, you'll be the first to see it," he answers. Bolin is cool.

….

Asami and I have been dating a few months now, and I honest to God can feel the sexual tension in the air. Of course I'm extremely nervous to make love to her, I mean who wouldn't be nervous. But who wouldn't be excited, too? I mean, she's beautiful and smart and everything that I'd look for in a woman. This woman is who I'm in love with, and she actually accepts me. That's something I never thought would happen, but it has, and I feel so lucky and so blessed.

….

One day we're just hanging out in my dorm, and I'm reading my book, laying on my stomach, while she works on math at the top of my bed. My headphones are in and we're just having down time, when I feel her grab my ass.

"Asami?" I say, turning around and seeing her usually bright green eyes turned a dark shade, with a devious smirk on her face. "Honey?"

"Korra, do you know how long I've wanted to make love to you?" She whispers softly, and I notice that her math homework is already discarded on the floor.

"N-no," I say, putting my book down. "How long?"

"Since about a month and a half into our relationship, Korra," she whispers, and inches towards me a little. "Are you nervous about doing that?" Her smirk sends an immediate rush down my spine.

"I am," I whisper, trying to hide my nervousness a little. I lay onto my back and she crawls on top of me, her eyes locked into mine. "I mean, I know that I've seen you shirtless and you've seen the same with me, but.. Not completely naked, you know?"

"Well, how about this," Asami says, resting her weight on me. "How about you tell me when you're ready, and I will leap at the opportunity.

"Yes ma'am," I whisper, pulling her lips into a very hot kiss.

….

Eventually my dorm starts to feel more like home, and I put up some of my art on the walls. Mako and Bolin give me a few posters for my birthday. Spring is finally coming around, and it's starting to rain a lot. Not that I really mind, I've always loved rainy weather and water in general. But I do know that the spring and summer weather is going to kill me. I keep my thermostat set pretty low in my room most of the time.

I'm in math class, taking a test in my usual spot beside Asami, when I hear a clap of thunder in the distance, and soon after I hear the tin roof of the building being hammered with rain. I raise an eyebrow and Asami crinkles her nose.

"Gonna mess up your hair, princess?" I whisper so quietly nobody else can hear. She simply sticks her tongue out at me, much further along in the test than I am.

When class is over, we realize that neither one of us brought our umbrellas, and I laugh at Asami for holding her backpack over her head like a bulky shield.

"Asami, you know that if you run you'll get to the dorm faster," I say, walking slowly beside her and quickly getting drenched just like she is.

"I refuse to run. I'm not scared of the rain," she answers stubbornly, and I take her hand in mine.

"You're cute."

But by the time we get to my dorm, we're both soaked. I lock the door behind us and shiver when I get inside. I turn up the thermostat just a little, and Asami seems thankful. The thunderstorm is getting much worse, and ten minutes later I get a text that says my only other class for the day is cancelled, and so does Asami. I shrug.

"Well, that's a plus. I wasn't finished with my assignment anyway."

Asami plops down on my bed, running her hands through her hair. "I need to get out of these wet clothes.

I'm in the kitchen when I hear her, and I look back at her and smirk. "Why don't I.. help you, honey?" I whisper, making my way slowly to my bed. Her eyes get wide and I just grin deviously, pulling her top off in one fluid motion. Her black lace bra surprises me, and I can already feel myself getting hot.

"Let me guess, black lace panties too?" I whisper, pulling her pants off as well. "Mmhm, was someone planning something today?"

"Honey, trust me, if I was planning something I would have worn red," she purrs, leaning up to press a passionate kiss on my lips. "Aren't you going to help me get the rest off?" She asks, and right now just seems the perfect time to make love to her. It's not uncommon for Asami to make jokes like this, but I usually just brush them off and give her a kiss. She never gets offended or anything, being the perfect gentlewoman that she is. But today, everything seems to have just fallen in place, and I've wanted it for so long but I've been afraid. I don't.. Feel afraid anymore.

"Asami?" I say, pulling her close to me so I can undo her bra from the back.

"Yeah?" She whispers, and I hear the slight nervousness in her tone as well.

"I would love to help you take.. Everything off."

….

Asami stands up slowly, wearing only her underwear, and wraps her arms around my shoulders. "Are you sure?"

I grab her hips, thrusting my own hips ever so slightly towards her. "I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't, love."

She makes a small half- growling, half- purring noise and pulls my already drying shirt off, pushing me down onto the bed.

"Asami," I say, trying not to squirm underneath her. She doesn't answer, her lips are hungrily kissing on my neck. "A-Asami," I say a little more urgently, getting her attention.

"Yeah?" She answers, looking me in the eyes again.

"This is my.. first time..so," I whisper, my cheeks becoming red. "Go easy on me?" I say, and her expression immediately softens.

"Oh. Oh wow, I'm sorry, honey. I figured you've been with a couple people."

"Asami, I already told you that nobody wanted to have sex with a woman that had.. This.." I gesture to the rise in my pants. "Down there."

"Well, it's their loss, Korra," she says, running her thumb across my cheek. "I'll go slower, I promise." She gets closer to my ear. "I'm glad that I'm your first, though," she whispers, and I chuckle. But then she grabs my earlobe in her teeth and I gasp.

Her teeth make their way down my neck and I know that I'll have a few bruises. I just hope that my neighbors can't hear us. But if I let myself loose, I know that they would _definitely_ hear us.

Asami quickly takes off my sports bra and kneads the soft skin with her hands, running her thumbs over the already hardened nipples. Then she puts her mouth on me, eliciting another gasp. She's played with my chest with her hands before, but never with her mouth, and certainly never this seriously.

"Well isn't someone talented?" I squeak, tangling my hand in her hair. My breathing is more labored than I imagined it would be.

"I don't like to brag, but yes, I am," she says, licking my nipple in one long stroke, and I moan, arching my back a little into the touch. "Oh my, well aren't you the vocal one?" I can almost hear her purring. "If you think _this_ is too much, then you're going to lose your mind, babe."

"Bring it," I say breathily, meeting her lips with a hungry desire.

Asami kisses down my abs, trailing her nails down my skin in long strokes. They leave small marks, and I'm sure that this would be painful if I wasn't so turned on. It feels amazing, though, and by the time she gets down to my pants I'm gasping.

"May I?" She whispers, playing with my pants button. All I can do is nod, entirely ready for her. When she gets my consent, she unbuttons the pants with ease. She's obviously very good with her hands. And I can't tell if it's because she's had practice, or because it's a gift, but I'll have to get around to asking her one day.

"Oh my," she says once she's gotten my shorts off, face to face with my boxer briefs. "You _are_ quite big," she says, running her hand down my thigh. "Just tell me if this is too much for you, okay?" And I nod again.

My boxer briefs are finally taken off, painstakingly slowly, might I add, and I moan just from the release of pressure on my hardened mass.

"Jesus, Korra," Asami says. "I do _this_ to you?"

"Who else do you think would have done it to me?" I answer, taking a gulp.

"You have a point," she says, kissing my thigh oh so gently. _Oh my God. This is happening._ "I'm gonna start you off gently, okay?" She says, smirking when she sees my expression. Suddenly I feel her hand wrap around my shaft and I groan, even from the minimal amount of friction that she's creating.

"D-Do you have a condom?" I ask her before things start heating up too much.

"Of course I do, who do you think I am?" She answers, kissing me on the lips once more before helping me into a very thin, very dangerous- feeling condom. But the package says it's completely safe, so I'm going to pray I can trust it.

"I feel like I'm sixteen again," I say and chuckle, gasping again when her hand runs along the right spot. Asami doesn't say anything, she just stands up from the bed and takes her underwear off, showing me the soft swell of her hips underneath and what lies between them. My heart skips a beat.

"You're beautiful, Asami," I whisper, placing a light kiss on her lips.

"You are too, Korra," She answers, kissing me back with just as much vivor. "Would you like to.. Touch me?" She whispers, sitting on the bed beside me.

"I would love to," I say, starting at her face and trailing my hands down every inch of her skin. I see her shiver once, her mouth opening into a silent moan when I run my tongue around her hardened hipple, and a louder one when I take it in my teeth gently.

Soon I let my hands travel to her lower areas, and my finger is drenched in seconds. I take a moment to realize that I've never touched a woman like this, first of all because what Asami has isn't in my anatomy, and second because this is a completely new experience for me. I smile a little up at her and see her flustered expression.

"Oh my God. You're very turned on, I guess?" I say, my finger running over a nub that makes her squeak a little. Soon I'm rubbing it up and down and it's obvious that she enjoys it.

"That's a good spot," she whispers, her eyes glazed with lust. "Fast learner."

I just chuckle and decide that it would be best to take it slow, and ease a finger inside of her. My cock is twitching, and I know Asami can tell.

"Korra, you don't have to take it that slow," She whispers, still obviously enjoying the attention.

"But I want to," I answer back, pumping my finger inside faster and adding another. I curve my fingers up just enough so that soon she's arching her back and moaning, and I feel like the luckiest woman in the world. "Plus, if I rush into sticking myself inside of you, I'll come in like three minutes and that won't be very interesting for you, honey."

"Smart girl," she answers, a loud moan following her sentence. "Then shut up and make love to me. Make it.. Interesting," she says, a glint in her eyes, and afterwards I hear a huge clap of thunder, my grin widening.

"Yes ma'am."

….

I've heard the term foreplay before, but I've never really understood it. Now I do. With my body over Asami, my mouth biting and sucking hungrily at every inch of her, I know exactly what foreplay is. And I'm learning so much about the woman that I love. She has a tender spot right at her collarbone, and I nearly make her yell when I nibble on it. Her hands love to find their way through my hair. And she kisses me in a much more intense way. I feel like I've unlocked a new level to the person that lies underneath me.

"Are you sure you're ready?" I whisper to her, taking my mass in hand and stroking it just a little. "I mean, I might not even be able to fit," I say, teasing her. I'm convinced that I've never been this hard before.

Even with her lips swollen and legs spread wide before me, she still manages one of the most attractive, teasing grins I've ever seen.

"You're funny," she says, taking me in her hand and placing it in herself easily, releasing a soft whine when I'm inside, and I moan immediately at the moisture around me. She surprised me, and I screw my eyes shut as I get as deep inside her as I can.

"Oh my… God," I moan, thrusting my hips slowly to start. "So this is what it feels like?"

"You like?" She says, thrusting her hips up towards me and I moan more.

"What do you think?" I say, thrusting in and out more actively. "How about you?"

"Speed up a little and I'll let you hear how much I enjoy it," She whispers, and I thrust hard into her, eliciting a high moan. "Good girl."

I can't help but groan, and soon I'm thrusting into her just as fast as I can, hearing moan after moan from her. And soon I feel a bit of precum making it's way out of me.

"Asami, how can I make you finish?" I pretty much moan, hearing her gasp as much as I am.

"I'll show you after you finish," she answers. "Although this feels amazing, you know, I'm glad that you realize that I won't be able to finish by just this."

"Of course," I say and moan, screwing my eyes shut. Words are not an option anymore, and I know that I don't have much longer to go. I end up biting her neck, making her give me louder noises, and I manage to delay it for a while, but I can't forever. Soon I feel myself spasm, no longer being able to hold it anymore. I moan, pretty much scream, as I cum, and if I thought my masturbation orgasms were intense, I was so wrong. Asami seems very entertained with my moans, and she pulls my hair.

After I finish, I end up flopping down on Asami. "Oh my God, that was just. That was so," I pause, gasping. "Wow. I bet the entire hall heard us."

"Probably," She answers, chuckling and pressing a kiss to my lips.

I lay on top of Asami for a while, just breathing and listening to the beating of her heart.

After I've had a little down time, I take myself out of Asami, and we both gasp from the release of pressure.

"So," I say, lying on my side and facing her. I peel my condom off slowly, blushing when Asami grins at the amount of white inside of it. "Your turn, right?"

Asami gives me the rundown of how the the the system between her legs works, and which parts are the most sensitive. What to do with my fingers, dick, and tongue, although she places some emphasis on the tongue, and I lick my lips.

After only a few minutes, her breathy moans tell me that she enjoys it, and only moments later she applauds me being so skilled with my fingers. She looks so hot, and I honestly don't know how I could have another boner so fast, and how this beautiful woman could be in front of me begging for my love. But she is, and soon she tells me that she's close, but she doesn't want it to end, so try something else. And being the obedient lover that I am, I throw her legs over my shoulders and bury my tongue between her thighs, and that's when I hear my favorite noise come from her. And then she cums _on_ me.

"Oh my," I say, tapping my fingers on her lower stomach as she pants, and I can see the slight glint of sweat on her body.

"Honestly," she says between breaths, "I didn't think you'd be that good."

"How dare you underestimate me, love," I say in a sultry voice. "I mean, I do my living with my hands, do I not?"

"I didn't.. Think about that, jerk," she says, putting her hand behind my head and pulling me into a passionate kiss. "You did a great job. I'm excited to see what happens when you get some experience."

….

"YOU FINALLY BONED!" Bolin says as soon as we walk into his dorm room one day. My eyes immediately go wide and Asami blushes furiously.

"And where did you get that idea from, Bo?" She says, crossing her arms.

"Well, a couple days ago when it was raining, me and Mako thought we'd come over and play cards." He pauses, and Opal gives us a thumbs up sign. Mako just rolls his eyes. "Well, we heard loud, very erotic noises. But I mean, if it makes a difference, it sounded like you guys were having a great time?" he says, and poor Asami blushes even worse. He pauses for a minute more.

"You're right, Bo," I say with my arm wrapped around her waist. "We _were_ having a great time." I wink at her and she shoves me, but that definitely seems to break the tension, and I laugh.

….

"Mmh," I growl, pushing Asami against the door, lifting her up and wrapping her legs around my hips. She looks at me with a surprised expression. I end up ripping her shirt off, and I can tell that she loves every second, every bite mark, every bruise. It's been a few months since the first soft, loving encounter, and since then I've gotten a bit more.. Adventurous. And Asami is a freak in bed. She can deepthroat seven and a half inches without blinking, like.. Oh my God. Of course not every time is hair- pulling, name- screamingly intense, and we have gotten better at keeping quiet, but each time is special no matter what.

Soon I'm thrusting myself into Asami against the wall, literally as deep in as I can be, and I know I'm about to finish but I'm not wearing a condom. Suddenly I feel her walls clench around me, and I look up at her to see her moaning and clutching onto my shoulder, and it's a completely different feeling. I scream and she screams and I can tell we both come at the same time, holding onto each other for dear life until I manage to get us to the bed.

After I catch my breath I look over at her and her eyes have the same expression as mine do.

"Fuck," I say, and even though I can tell we both enjoyed it so much, we're aware of the mistake we made. "So, I didn't think you could finish just by penetration, dear," I say, smiling a little.

"Well, I must say that was a completely new experience. You're the only person that's ever made me do that. Ever."

"I'm honored, really, but.." I say. "I messed up, didn't I."

"It wasn't really your fault," she says and sighs, a little worry shining through. "It was a new experience for you too." A pause. "I do take birth control, though, and I'll take a little extra precaution." My heart is beating wildly in my chest, and I would have freaked out even worse if Asami wasn't so calm.

"Honey. It's okay, chill." She presses a warm kiss to my lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." I lay on my back and release the breath I didn't know I was holding, and Asami buries her nose into my neck. "That was great."

"Mmh," is all I hear beside me, a soft chuckle following.

….

 **That's all there is for now! Hope you're enjoying it so far and the next chapter will (hopefully) be out in a couple weeks!  
The next few chapters will definitely have more conflict in them, and I know that's important. I'm just riding out the lovely little emotion ride here, and I hope you are too!**

 **~Beff Monster**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! It's been a while, but I'm still here! For all that requested some conflict, I told you it would happen.**

 **For fair warning, this chapter has a good amount of disturbing sexual parts, so if you don't want to read that, I'll give a warning when it's about to start, and put a summary at the bottom. I hope you guys like it, and I apologize in advance for the cliffhanger.**

One year ends and another one begins. Asami and I still technically live in our respective dorms, but we sleep so much at each other's places that we could be just fine living together. The summer semester starts out amazingly, and of course I make sure that I take a gym class. I would've joined the swim team but, well, that's kind of setting myself up for humiliation. But I know that no matter what class I take, I'll really enjoy the hungry look that Asami is sure to give a sweaty, tanned me.

Compression shorts have become my best friend during the hot, miserable, awful- oh, and did I mention hot?- summer months. I still come to my dorm in the afternoons and turn the thermostat down, and Asami still hisses and buries under the covers. And although I'm miserable in this weather, I still love cuddling up next to her at night.

….

"Phew, jeez," I exhale as I finish my last lap around the track, the sound of rubber soles hitting the asphalt all around me. I was barely ahead of the pack, and a lot of the guys behind me didn't seem to like it, but I just chuckle and grab a towel off of the bleachers and wipe the sweat off of the back of my neck. I caved a few weeks ago and got Asami to crop my hair even shorter than it was in its bob. It's a lot easier and just feels better on my neck in general.

I turn my head in confusion as I feel a strand of my hair being tugged from behind me, and I roll my eyes when I see Flynn, a rather tall Asian guy from my animation class. He's kinda full of himself, but his art is actually really good and he's someone to ask for help sometimes. His neck is covered in sweat but he has a huge smile on his face as he puts his hands on his knees.

"Damn, Korra," He wheezes, running a hand through the drenched scruff atop his head.

"What's the problem?" I say, laughing and start to walk to the locker room with him.

"I don't think I've ever seen a woman quite as talented as you," he says, getting his breath back a bit. "You on the track team?"

"Nah, you?"

"Not even close," He says, "Too much animation to do for all of that. I figure you have that to do too though, right?"

"Well, obviously. I'm gonna have to be up all night for the next days to finish the rough that's due next week." I sigh a little and crack my knuckles. The air inside the locker room is cool but it smells like sweaty men. A few guys stare at me as I walk through the hallway, and I stare straight back at them. I take a right to go the the women's changing room and Flynn goes to the men's.

…

When I get out of the changing room I'm all clean and not sweaty, and that's literally the best thing you can be after being exactly the opposite. I take a deep breath and look at my phone. Asami should be off from class now, and we were planning on going out for sushi tonight, the whole gang and us. Even Mako managed to stop overachieving long enough to hang out with us for once.

When I exit the locker rooms, Flynn is just standing beside the door, phone in hand. I seem to startle him when he looks over and I'm looking over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You waiting for me?" I say quizzically, beginning to walk back to my wing of dorms.

"Yeah, I mean," He sighs and puts his phone in his pocket. "Look, I've been wondering for a while, like, I think you're really cool and you're cute and I was just wondering-"

"Flynn," I say, frowning a little. "No." I look over at him and he looks like a puppy dog. "Do you know who Asami Sato is? An architectural engineer here?" He shakes his head. "She's my girlfriend."

At that Flynn stops and looks at me. To my surprise he smiles a little. "That makes sense, actually," He says, putting his hand on the back of his neck. For a second I think he's about to call me overly masculine or say that must be why I'm good at sports but he just smiles and says, "No wonder you never hit on me."

"God, you are so full of yourself."

"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all tell me."

…..

I wake up to a small kiss on my forehead, and my eyes pop open instantly. I'm spread out on the bed, and I look at the clock on the wall. 7:30.

"Sorry I'm late, but to my credit I did text you," she says, poking at my phone over to the side. I smile sheepishly, and read the text that says she's working on a project and probably won't be back until late. The text ends with two hearts.

"Guess I fell asleep." I smile and wipe a little sleep out of my eye. "Gym class was pretty intense today. I ran like ten laps around the track."

"What an overachiever," Asami says, brushing the hair off my forehead and kissing my lips ever so softly.

"So," I say, laying back down. "A guy asked me out." Asami raises her eyebrows. "It was actually really funny. Of course, I shot him down, and now he knows that I am very queer. I thought most people knew anyway but y'know." I sigh. "I wonder how long it'll take for everyone to know all of my secrets."

Asami lays down beside me, but doesn't say anything. She absentmindedly runs her hands through my hair, and a hum of approval escapes my lips.

"Well, it's not like you're the only person here that's different. You're at art school, hun. There has to be someone that's like you, or at least not like everyone else." She shrugs. "And if anyone tries to mess with you, the whole squad will fuck them up." She makes a fist and pounds it into her hand, and although there's a smile on her lips, I know that she's not joking in the least. She pauses, and cups her hand over a rise in my pants. "Anywho, you have a boner."

"Well you did just wake me up from a nap. My blood flow is great."

Asami just rolls her eyes and goes into the small kitchen, shooting me a bird along the way. The gesture is common, more of a term of endearment now than anything.

"Love you too, babe."

…

Sushi is kind of a religious experience when all of us get together, and as we sit down and the waitress comes around asking what drinks we'd like, Bolin can hardly hold onto his excitement. Even though he cringes at the thought of raw fish, this dude can have a feast of California rolls like it's nobody's business. The rest of us are the raw fish ones, and Asami can eat the stuff by itself.

Asami does this thing to me a lot, especially in public, and it involves resting her hand on my leg while we idly involve ourselves in conversation. Her thumb often rubs over my thigh, but tonight I know that she's doing it on purpose and she even goes as far to grab my entire mass in her hand and stroke it up and down a little. It doesn't help the fact that I'm wearing athletic shorts. If I were wearing jeans then this wouldn't be possible.

A silent gasp of surprise escapes my lips, and I look over at Asami. She's wearing the most normal expression, holding a perfectly normal conversation with Mako, Bolin, and Opal, all while basically jerking me off. Thank God we have a booth.

So, being the gentlewoman that I am, I wait for a time in the conversation where everyone is either talking or eating so that a lot of attention won't be brought to me, and reach my hand over to rub my fingers exactly where I know Asami's clit is. Her hand goes still on me, and I feel her body tense up for a split second before she moves over to whisper in my ear.

"How about we go to my dorm tonight, babe? I definitely have a few things planned for you."

All I do is smirk. "How did I know you were horny?"

"Well, I may have given you a few hints."

"Why don't we go ahead and do it, then?" I counter- offer, and her eyes actually go wide in surprise.

"You mean here?" She whispers, and I nod.

….

My pants immediately drop as soon as we sneak into the men's restroom stall, figuring this would have less traffic than the women's. Asami takes one look at me before slipping my shorts off and coming face to face with, well, you know what. My eyes go wide and I stifle a high moan as her mouth wraps around me, tongue and all. But I know that I'm not going to let her win, and I practically force her mouth to let go of me. It just feels so good. So I stand her up and slam her against the stall wall, knowing how much she likes it when I get a little forceful. All I give her time to do is look at me with a surprised expression before I slam my lips against hers, and I've become so good at undoing her jeans that it takes me only a couple of seconds. Pop the button open. Pull down the zipper. Lift her up against the wall and put myself inside of her, groaning and enjoying the high moan that I'm getting from her. I have to kiss her to keep the moans quiet.

Just as I can tell she's getting close and I'm almost to the point where I can't hold it back anymore, I hear the door open with a small creak and I chuckle into the crook of Asami's neck, and she lets out a silent laugh. We haven't been in the bathroom long, maybe seven or eight minutes, but I know that we can't be gone much longer. It'd also be pretty embarrassing for us to get caught fucking in the men's bathroom at a sushi restaurant, of all places. The only thing that goes a little wrong is when I have to shift myself against the stall, and Asami lets out a breathy moan. The man seems to spend a long time at the sink, but otherwise takes a quick piss and leaves. I'm pretty sure he knew what was going on.

The gang gives us a pretty weird look when we get back, and Asami blushes deeply as we sit down but doesn't say anything to disclose the amazing orgasm that she just had.

….

K: Hey, babe?

I text Asami on my way out of the dorms. I just finished a nap and realized that I had a lot of animation to do, except it wouldn't be easy to do in my dorm because it's a digital animation course, and I don't have the software nor do I have a good enough computer to animate on. So instead of freaking out, I decide to head down to the library across campus. I'm pretty sure Asami's working late too, her advanced architectural course has her working late nights most nights a week when I don't make her promise to come hom- I mean to my dorm.

A: Yea?

K: I'm going down to the library for a bit of animation cramming. You still working?

A: What else do I do nowadays? :/

K: Well sometimes you do me B)

A: Smooth, very smooth

K: You know me. See you around midnight back in my dorm? If I'm not back by then, just come and drag me out of the library.

A: I'm sure I'll have to drag you out of there. Deal

K: Love you, dear 3

A: Love you too, asshole

The library isn't completely dead when I get there, but by ten it is, and I'm left with much needed silence, headphones jammed in my ears as I curse quietly at the computer screen. We weren't even allowed to pick our subjects to animate, we were assigned them and assigned a movement they have to do. It's annoying. But what can you do, right?

An hour goes by with no interruptions, but around 11 I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Asami, you don't need to drag me out of the library yet, I'm almost done anyway," I chuckle with my headphones still in.

I feel a gentle tug on my headphones that pulls them out of my ears, and I look back confusedly.

"Asami-" I turn around. "Not Asami. Flynn. Hi," I say, my eyebrow scrunched up in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just on my way in, thought I'd say hi." He pauses. "Looks like you're busy."

"Yeah, a little," I say, getting a bit defensive. "You don't rip someone's headphones out of their ears to say hi, Flynn."

"No, I wanted to do a bit more than just say hi," he says. "But I did think that it would be appropriate to start out in a friendly manner."

It's just at this sentence that I realize he must be drunk, with a slur in his voice. It's at this point that I stand up, not even thinking to save my work.

"So, I heard from a buddy that there was a couple doing the nasty in a restaurant around here, I don't remember where but fuck it, y'know? I feel like it was you and your lovergirl. And, and," he says when I try to interject, putting up a drunken finger. "I can prove this because you're wearing the same shoes you were then, right? Same old, tired tennis shoes."

I squint my eyes a little. "What.. what the fuck, Flynn? Are you stalking me?" I pause. "You're drunk as hell." I look at the clock on the wall- 11:15.

"Yeah, maybe." A pause. "Look, I know you want me, so why don't we get right to it?" He says. He's tall, but he's not a big guy, and I could definitely beat him in a fight. "And, yeah, I have reinforcements if you try to take me down." Suddenly he reaches for my crotch and a spark of shock crosses his eyes when he doesn't feel what he's expecting. But that shock doesn't last for long and a lustful look soon replaces the shock. "So you have a dick, huh? You sure hid it well."

I slap his hand back and get ready for a fight.

"Lucky I'm not picky," he says with a grin and tries to tackle me to the ground. A swift punch makes him fall to the side, wiping a bit of blood from his lip. Still grinning, he gets back up before actually managing to make me fall. I punch him several times underneath him to where his face is bleeding pretty badly and I think that he's about to pass out, only this time I feel strong arms grab my wrists and ankles to keep me pinned to the floor. "Told ya, princess," he replies weakly.

I look around me and see four people, very strong people, but I don't even know one of them, and I have no idea how Flynn could do this to me or why he would. The clock, what time is it? ...Fuck.

11:30. And I'm not going to be getting away any time soon.

Pants are taken off and I yell at him to stop, squirm and pull at the hands around me until they have their nails digging into my wrists to keep me in place. I know that I'm bleeding, and that they probably are too, because I manage to kick one guy in the face.

"FLYNN, WHAT THE FUCK?!" I yell at him, trying to be as loud as I can be. His pants are already off and his cock is out, but I don't scream in fear until he gets on top of me.

…..

 **ASAMI POV….**

I wipe the sweat off of my forehead and stand up out of my chair. 11:30. It wouldn't be such hard work here if they actually had AC in the building. But my work is done, well, it's done well enough, so I pack my bag and go ahead and head out, realizing just how sweaty I am when I walk out into the cool night air.

I check my phone and immediately know that Korra isn't in her dorm, because if she was she'd be begging for me to get to her as soon as possible. I send her a quick text.

A: Hey babe, I'm gonna go ahead and start heading over to the library.

I figure she won't text back and she doesn't, probably has her phone on silent or headphones plugged into it. I know how she gets when she animates, so I just shrug and start over there.

 **WARNING: RAPE**

 **KORRA POV...**

 _I can't feel my body,_ I think as I'm being held down and raped. I know at one time he made a comment about my dick and how it hasn't gotten hard yet, but I'm completely out of it, tears streaming down my face. I stopped yelling for help a while ago, and I've all but blocked out the noise of his moans.

 _I want to die.._ A part of me that's dying is still proud that I can put up a fight against five men who are forcefully holding me to the floor, but y'know, not that it matters. Not that anything matters anymore.

…

I'm not sure how much time passes, but eventually I do see Asami saunter through the door, headphones in her ears. They've all started taking turns at this time.

 **ASAMI POV…**

"Korra?" I say, pulling my headphones out and putting them in my pocket. I look around for a moment, but almost immediately after I take them out I hear the most repulsive noise I've ever heard, and look over to a corner of the library to see Korra, my Korra, lying on the ground, crusted tears over her face. Her eyes look dead, blank, and like she doesn't even see me. Around her are four men, with the fifth raping her. I take one look at them and my vision goes red the next second. I know exactly what's going on here, and I literally want to kill them.

And I plan on it.

A: MAKO LIBRARY

I text Mako in two seconds and run at the man that's on top of Korra, pulling him by his throat and beginning to strangle him. I brace myself for an attack, because I know that it's going to be rough. But I think that I could destroy anything I ever wanted to right now.

I thank my father, of all people: my awful, destructive father, for at least teaching me self defense, enrolling me in the best self defense classes that he could with all of that money. And now I'm strangling a man, and my vision is going blurry around the edges, but I can't feel the pain of hands closing around my own neck because I know that he's almost dead, the man that raped my girlfriend is almost dead. I hear one more thing before my vision goes black, and I just hope to God that it's Mako, or the Police, or someone else. Anyone else.

"OH MY GOD!"

…..

I sit upright in bed, and it's dark. It couldn't have been more than a couple of hours ago that everything went down. I put a hand to my neck and it hurts like nothing I've ever felt before. I'm sure I'm bruised beyond belief. That's when the confusion sets in. How am I alive? What happened to get me here? ...Where is 'here'?

I stand, slowly, and place my feet on familiar floors, soft carpet. Korra's dorm. But Korra isn't on the bed and the television is still on, although it's just static. There's someone sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Mako, where's Korra?" I ask in so much less than a whisper. He turns his head and I see unfamiliar eyes, and unfamiliar smile, and a blood- streaked bruise across the entirety of his neck. Not Mako. Definitely not Mako.

"Hi, Asami. Remember me?" He stands up and he's so much taller than I remember. And there's blood. I just now realize how much blood is on him, on his clothes, in his hair. Whether it's his blood or my blood, I'm not sure. Then he brushes a hand gently across my face. "Of course you do." He laughs softly. "You'll never forget me, will you?" He frowns then, and I feel him slap me, hard, against the cheek.

 _"Wake up…. Wake…. up.. "_

"WAKE UP!"

One more slap and I taste blood, and my eyes open. I'm laying on the floor. And while everything is blurry, I see Mako and Bolin in front of me, and Korra on the bed in Mako's dorm. But my dream and the memories of the last hours hit me and I end up retching onto the hardwood floor. More blood.

"Korra…" I weakly say, wiping my mouth and gratefully accepting a warm washcloth. "How is she?"

Bolin frowns, standing up and looking in that direction. "She's awake, just not.. Responding."

"Korra… Korra?" I ask, standing up weakly. "Mako, Bolin, could you… give us a minute, please?" They simply nod and exit the room, a large sigh coming from Bolin. He knows she's broken. We all do. And I don't know if she'll ever be the same.

 **that's all for this time folks!**

 **TL;DR Flynn comes into the library and Korra is raped by him and four anonymous others. Asami comes to the rescue, and when she fails Mako and Bolin finish the job of beating up the attackers. Asami wakes up in Mako's dorm, and they're finally safe. But nobody will ever be the same.**

 **EDIT: Phew, I got a good bit of backlash overnight over this past chapter. I was expecting it, and honestly I appreciate all of your opinions! Just, like, don't insult me personally, okay? I'm not perfect, and forever maturing as a person and a writer. And guys, all of this is actually going somewhere. It's supposed to parallel the arc from the actual show. Yknow, the fall from glory, the rise to be better than you ever were? Yeah. Stick with me here.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, hey everyone! If you guys thought any previous chapters were small then just look that this one! I honestly had a really hard time with this chapter, and I wish I could just skip forward a few chapters to where everything is all okay. I just want everyone to be happy like you guys do *sobbing noises***

 **But anyway, like I said there are plenty of parallels to the actual show in this, and there may be a few more, but the important thing to remember is that my whole plan is for her to come out of this stronger than she started. Next chapter will be when we finally meet the folks and Asami goes through her own troubles.**

 **If you guys want a happier fanfiction, because this one is really getting rather dark, then I have others. I just hope you guys don't feel as if the plot that I've taken with this one is a story- ruiner. And, as always, please leave a comment or a review for me! Love you guys!**

 **~Beffmonster**

 **ASAMI POV….**

"Korra, honey?" I say, inching my way over to her, still lying on the bed in the same position Mako put her in. She glances over at me and manages to keep my glance. Then she frowns and looks away, and it's the most heart- wrenching expression I've ever seen. She looks angry, sad, and in pain. I see tears well up in her eyes and I oh so carefully put a hand on her cheek. She jumps for a second but then looks up to me, and this time she can't hold my gaze for long. I don't let her look like that for long, like she's failed me or betrayed me.

"Can I pick you up?" I whisper, knowing that she may not want to- or be able to- walk right now. She nods, and I gingerly lift her up, placing an arm under her knees and the other around her back. I wanted to cry, and scream, and destroy everything around me, but with Korra in my arms all I want to do is hold her and protect her. I can't let other emotions take over.

"How does a shower sound?" I ask her. The only reason I ask if she wants to take a shower here is because this dorm has a much nicer shower than mine or Korra's, although I'm not sure why. That and the fact that Korra isn't wearing much and what she has on is ripped and stained. I can't let her be seen like that.

The shower is big, and has a great, tiled floor and a screen door. It's big enough for several people, and I know that Korra could use the room.

I sit her down on the floor and she squeaks, obviously in a tremendous amount of pain. I go to pick her up again but she puts a hand in front of me, stopping me, before shaking her head. She mouths ' _I'm fine.'_ She's not.

I stand there for what feels like forever before I finally speak, my voice not more than a whisper.

"Do you want me to undress you?" I ask, and she gives me a small, broken smile, tiny beads of tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She says all that she needs to with her eyes.

 _I still trust you, Asami._

I've managed not to break for so long, but at that moment I fall to my knees, my tears mingling with hers and going down the drain. She cups my face in her hands, sobbing in broken segments, and pulls my face close to hers to press her forehead against mine. That's when I see all of the bruises on her legs, arms, and lower stomach. The tears flow more freely.

After a while of this, Korra tugs me away and points to the handle to turn the water on. I nod, and undress first. Korra gets undressed more slowly, gently, and with a lot of help from me. Her hair is disgusting, and she knows how bad she smells.

She sits for most of the shower, trying to keep pressure off of her upper thighs. Whenever she moves she lets out a pale squeak, and several times I have to help her adjust herself. But she does seem to enjoy it when I sit behind her and massage her scalp, neck, and back with hair and body wash. She doesn't even flinch when I wash below her waist, keeping eye contact with me the whole time, letting me know that she's not bothered.

….

….

Everything about our little group becomes thrown off. An air of uneasiness hangs in my and Korra's dorms, and I can see why, looking at Korra. I don't go to classes for the next week, instead looking after the now fragile woman. Her body heals rather quickly, as always, but her mind is still in the same place. Korra doesn't want to take this to the dean, and I'm not going to push her, but I have heard rumors that the boy that did all those horrible things was found in the library the next morning in the same way that Mako left him. Broken nose, three broken ribs. He won't be able to walk for a while either, and it seems that some campus police are investigating that in itself. I suppose in a way that we got a little bit of revenge on him. But I know for a fact that he won't be able to walk ever again if I see him, though, and I'm pretty sure he knows that too.

Mako and Bolin come by often, and they try to be cheerful, they really do, but the severity of the situation has really sunk into their bones, their hearts. They're worried for Korra. I can only imagine how she feels.

I don't want to imagine how she feels.

….

One day Korra explicitly expresses to me that she doesn't want me to be around her a lot anymore, and it hurts like hell.

" _I don't need to be treated like a child, Asami!"_ She was up in arms, yelling at me in her small dorm that then felt much smaller. " _I appreciated your help in the beginning, but now it's just excessive. I don't need protecting, I don't need charity, and I don't need this!"_

She motioned up and down to me, and shook her head as she realized what she had said. There were already tears in my eyes, and I wiped them with the back of my hand. This seemed to snap her back into some kind of gentler mood. " _Just… I need you to go. Go to class, live your life."_ A long pause. " _I'm not breaking up with you… just give me space. I will find a way to deal. I have to."_

… _._

It's been two weeks since I've seen Korra, no text, no call. Her dorm is still locked, although I don't know if she actually sneaks out when nobody's looking or what. Different people deal different ways, but that doesn't stop me from getting worried sick after week two. I'm barely passing my classes, not because I don't know it but because I can't find it in myself to actually do the work. Bolin and Mako force me into eating a few times a week, and stay over so I can sleep. And I know that if I'm in this situation, then Korra must be in as bad a state as me. Except she doesn't have help, because she doesn't want it. She can't handle it right now.

….

I can't go to class today, I don't have the energy. My bedsheets are too welcoming, too warm. I hug the pillow at my side for support, and close my eyes. But they're jerked open when I hear the ringtone of my phone on the nightstand. Korra.

 **K:** 'Sami. My door is unlocked if you want to come in.

I don't even reply, I just run out of my room and down the hall. I practically rip Korra's door open, my lungs heaving from the amount of worry and adrenaline rushing through my veins. But when I see Korra, the adrenaline fades immediately, and it leads to nothing but worry. I gulp.

"Hi," I say, eyeing Korra up and down. She hasn't changed clothes in the past few days, it looks like, and her face is red and raw, and hair long and oily. I've never seen her in this kind of condition before. Her proud muscles have begun fading from lack of use, and I can tell that she's dropped probably fifteen pounds.

"Hi." _Her voice is clearer_. _Rough and raw, but clearer. She's not angry anymore._ She pauses. "Come on, sit down beside me." She pats the spot beside her, and I gently oblige. She looks at me and I notice the dark circles under her eyes. "I'm sorry." Her lip quivers every so slightly. "I need help." A bitter chuckle comes from her lips. "I mean, look at me."

She looks down at the sheets, gritting her teeth, and I sigh softly. "I'm not mad." I wrap her into a warm hug, and she actually hugs me back, hands pulling at the back of my tshirt. She doesn't cry. She's probably tired of crying, I know I am. What I do know, though, is that we both just seem to be so relieved. So relieved that everything is not broken, that we're not broken. That things can be fixed again.

I take a deep breath, and look her in the eyes. "Well, I know you have to be tired of moping around. How about you get a shower and I'll fix us something to eat. We don't have to go anywhere if you don't want to, not even to Bolin and Mako's dorm. "

…

The next day Korra and I hold each other all day. We cry a lot. A few days after that, after our talk, after her finally coming back to me, she actually goes to the dean, and tells everything that happened. I don't go with her, but when she comes back she falls to the bed and promptly has a panic attack. It lasts for a long time, and everything is still so fresh.

"Asami," she asks me, after the tears and the hyperventilating have subsided. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you think I'll ever be the same again?" She asks, a tight frown lining the tone of her voice. I sigh.

"Do you want the truth?" I ask, and she sighs but soon I feel her nod against my chest.

"Yeah."

"Probably not, Korra. But that doesn't in any way mean you'll be like this forever, either. It'll just take time… a lot of it."

"Right."

"What did the dean say?" I ask, hoping that the situation isn't too fragile.

"He said that this puts a couple pieces into the puzzle, and as soon as a few DNA tests are run and he gets out of intensive care, Flynn will be kicked out of this school completely. They're still investigating to see who else did it." She pauses. "I don't know where to go from here. I feel like my life has completely stopped."

"It hasn't." I pause. "Has the dean said anything about classes?"

"He was vague." She looks down. "Honestly, I don't think I'll be here for much longer." Her eyes look downcast, guilty even. She hasn't told me something. Instead of speaking more, I just look into her blue crystals, bright even when her mind is so foggy. "...My parents. They called me the other night, and my mother knew, she knew almost immediately that something had happened. My mom pried the details out of me, and I literally told her everything. The library, the men, the anger that came out of nowhere from all of them." She paused for a long time, and a sob broke through my lungs but I didn't let it exit my mouth. "I'm gonna.. Go back up there for a while. Canada, I mean."

"How long?" I whisper, not meeting her gaze even though she's trying to meet mine.

"I don't know."

…

 **KORRA POV….**

Seeing Asami's reaction kills me internally, but I don't know what to do. What I didn't tell her about my mother's conversation with me was how angry she was, how much she yelled. She's opening an investigation and plans on suing the school and everyone that touched me. She tried to make me come back to Canada and stay, but I refused. I mentioned Asami briefly and told her that there was no way I would be leaving for good. But I can say one thing… her anger surpasses boundaries that I didn't even know existed. And dad.. I can only imagine.

"So.. what does this mean for us?" Asami whispers as she grabs at the sheets on my bed.

"I don't mean for this to be an ending, Asami." Even now I feel my chest overflowing with pain and sorrow.

Asami finally looks up at me, and I see sadness in her eyes and a few tears about to overflow, but beyond that I see love, understanding, empathy. Green has always been one of my favorite colors, but now it has more than just a color attached to the meaning. It has a someone that I can come back to.

"I understand," is all she says, and when she reaches her arms out I gladly lean into them, feeling her gentle breathing in my ear and index finger brushing up and down my spine. "I can wait for something like you."

Her statement catches me off guard and I finally let out a small laugh that quickly turns into tears, and I cuss at myself for letting this happen. Asami simply leans back and lets me rest my head on her, yelling and screaming, hyperventilating into her neck.

"I'm here, I'm right here, and I'm not going to let go. When you leave, I'll write to you, I'll show you my engineering projects, and I will wait, Korra. I just want you to focus on feeling better." I almost say 'come with me' but I can't get the words out. I would never do anything to compromise her education.

…..

The plane leaves a week later, and they're all staring at my plane through the windows of the lookout room. Asami, Bolin, Mako, Opal… they're all there. I faintly see Asami drop to her knees and the group surrounds her, being as inviting and supportive as they can possibly be.

I'm so fucking tired of crying.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay guys! A new chapter every six or so months doesn't seem bad right?

No, honestly I'm sorry about the delay in chapters, but after all I am a high school senior this year and I'm trying to get a literal fuckton of things done, so puh- lease be patient with me. It's getting done, slowly and surely. And if you guys just want more Korrasami, I have another that I'm working on (but about as slowly as this one) and another post with a few one shots, so there's that?

Anyway, the story at this point is just flashbacks to lighten up the mood just a tad with a little more of an in depth graze of the relationship these two have and the little moments in time that the main story didn't quite have time to touch. The next chapter will go back to the sad reality and that one will be extremely hard for me to write, but these were a blessing.

I hope you all enjoy and please leave a comment if you wish!

 **ASAMI POV**

The morning is dark, and I enjoy the silence of a slowly, softly breathing Korra beside me in my dorm. Most nights we sleep with each other, and I often have nightmares that wake me up. Last night was the usual, the one that keeps me up some nights entirely, because I know that if I go back to sleep I'll see myself burning again, I'll see my mother engulfed in flames with the fire trucks rushing to us, the paramedics carrying her away on a stretcher again. The cold, white linoleum tiles of the emergency room and the expression that my father has worn for the past fifteen years. I've never told Korra about the details, she only knows that my mother died when I was six and that I have bad dreams about it, about a lot of bad dreams.

I get up slowly as to not disturb Korra. Coffee is already being made in the pot, so I go over to it and fill a cup half way up with the dark, bitter liquid before pouring the other half with milk and three tablespoons of sugar. Mako makes fun of me for liking 'a little bit of coffee with my milk' but I've never cared.

The floor that Korra and I are on is high up enough in the dorm building to have a good view on the small porch outside, a single sliding door opening to it. There's just barely enough room for two chairs and a small table in between them. On the table lies a mason jar with a single sunflower in it and an ashtray for when I'm feeling particularly stressed. Korra never smokes, and I try not to, but she hasn't ever said anything to object so I guess she doesn't care too much anyway.

I sit in a chair with the door open and my legs pressed against my stomach. My tshirt and shorts won't do much to help the near winter air, but the air helps to clear my mind anyway.

I decide to light a cigarette and nearly as soon as I do Korra steps out onto the porch, her hair all over her face and her shirt a wrinkled mess.

"One of those mornings, huh?" She says, and the depth of understanding in her voice is always so soft when I'm having one of these days, mornings, evenings, whenever. So patient, so kind. I don't know why.

"Yeah." I look at the cigarette, take a deep drag of it, then blow the smoke into the air so I can watch the patterns swirl lazily in the dark sky. Afterwards I snub it out, decide that's the best thing to do.

"You don't have to do that, you know," She says to me, softly, before reaching a hand out to curl a lock of my hair around her finger.

"I know."

"Wanna talk about it?"

I sigh, knowing that she just wants to help. But I'm afraid, and she seems to sense this.

"I'm sorry, I know it's a lot-"

"My mom died a long time ago, you know that, right?" I ask, looking down into my coffee now.

"I… yes," she finally answers, deciding to listen, but her face tells me that she still wants to apologize.

"She died in a fire. We lived outside of a huge town, but it was so quiet out there. Our house was, well, a mansion, and the forest around it was expansive. There were deer out there, pretty much every type of wildlife you could imagine. My father loved driving through the forest on those winding trails, and he had plenty of money from his father's father's business that he continued. So he," I let out a small laugh at the irony, "Out of all the things he could have done, he made a racetrack out in the woods, of all places, and he began designing cars instead of just running the business. Racecars, hundred thousand- dollar designer cars, anything that hummed to life really. By the time I was born, he had made the company name so much greater, and his name had been put up in lights." I pause. "Then, there was a fire, and everything burned. It was so sudden, I don't know how to explain it." I feel tears running down my cheeks, but I don't know how long they've been there. "It was upon us so fast, and it burned the whole house down, the entire racetrack, over two hundred acres of the forest around us. I.. I later found out that it was a campfire that had gotten away from a few unlucky campers- the fire, Korra, it was everywhere." I'm sobbing now, and my head feels heavy and my eyes feel swollen. "And I live that again every few nights, and I don't. Know. Why… I don't know why I have to do it again and again. And in my dream, I can never move. I'm stuck there." My words have turned into whispers.

"I'm so sorry, Asami," Korra whispers, and she stutters slightly. "I- I"m.. I'm sorry, I never knew."

"How would you have known? I never was strong enough to tell y-" A strong pair of arms slide under my arms before a soft warmth is around my entire torso, holding me strongly and not letting go. My eyes open in surprise for a second.

"Not strong enough?" She whispers, and my eyes screw shut. "You're the strongest woman I know, Asami," she whispers so softly that it's almost like a hum. That's when I feel my insides collapse and know that I start sobbing violently into Korra's shoulder, an incoherent wailing echoing from my lips.

"Shh, baby," I hear vaguely, and I'm being lifted up. Korra somehow managed to get the coffee out of my hands at some point before picking me up and carrying me back into my bed, letting my body rest into hers and cry for as long as I need to.

Violent sobs turn into regular sobs and regular sobs turn into hiccups and whines, and when I open my eyes again Korra's are instantly looking back, and I've never seen anyone care this much for me in my entire life.

"I love you, Asami," she whispers. "I can't promise that I have all the answers, but I - I can promise that I will be here no matter what. Okay?"

And my heart feels so big in one of my darkest and weakest moments.

"Okay."

Sleep grants me a gift for the rest of the night: the ability to rest for once after going so long without it.

…. ….. ….

 **KORRA POV..**

"Come on, babe, there's no need to be afraid! They're just my parents," I say, tugging her out of the taxi that we took after the plane ride. It's winter break and it was my mom's idea for us to come up to Canada for the holidays. Asami isn't very religious, and my religious customs are much different from the ones that most people practice down south, but I don't think anyone's worried about that.

"But I've never met them before!" She whisper- yells, picking her luggage up and walking beside me. With her free hand she makes dramatic gestures. "I mean, I know we all Skyped that one time but I was nervous as hell!" I chuckle at her for the millionth time today about her being so nervous.

"Asami." I take her hand. "They. Are. My. Parents. They are the chillest animals on the planet, okay? My culture doesn't really make a big deal out of sexuality. I mean, if they did I'd be dead," I say, gesturing to my crotch.

She sighs. "You may be right.." A groan. "But that doesn't make me feel any better." Her slow pace in the snow speeds up a little, and she just takes a gulp of breath and deals with her nerves as we get closer to my house. The walk was a little ways from the road that the taxi driver dropped us off at, my house being in the middle of nowhere and all. My family loves the quiet, and so do I. But, Asami. Asami is everything that moves, the hum of a motorcycle, the flow of blood through veins. But I think she'll do okay.

 **ASAMI POV…**

I've been to Canada before, sure, but not ever like this. I've only been to the cities, the bustling, hectic parts that offer pretty much anything you want at your fingertips. Food, drink, late nights with people that you only met the day before. So much sex, so much hunger, and when I think of it I just think of the feeling of blood rushing through my head and the swirling of vodka. I think Korra knows this, because I've told her about it, and I'm almost certain that she's trying to show me something different, more personal. More human, in a way. She looks up at me, and there's snow in her hair but she looks so.. _alive_ and _so_ beautiful. Everything about Korra is extreme. But in her home, I'm sure it's even more amplified.

Before I know it we're at the door to a huge wooden cabin, probably hand made. Korra leans up to give me a kiss, and she stands in front of the door, fist poised to knock. What happens next happens so quickly, and all I see is a huge white puff knocking Korra to the side, and a small squeak escapes Korra before she says "Naga!" and I let myself calm down a little.

"Naga, stop iiiiiiit!" She says, laughing and rolling around underneath a huge dog, I'm not sure of what breed or even _how_ a dog could be that big, but good lord.

"Uh, so I'm guessing, uhm, 'Naga' is not trying to kill you?" I ask, sprayed by a snow flurry.

Korra answers me between laughs. "No, no, Naga is my pet!" She says, still laying underneath the excited beast and petting it's white fur. "She's a husky wolf mix, I know she's huge. Buuuuut," Korra scratches Naga behind the ears. "She's a wimp." A small laugh escapes Korra's lips. "C'mere, pet her."

I lean down and Naga's attention is immediately on me, nose sniffing my hand in an instant. She lets out a small whimper before licking my whole hand and barking once happily. I try not to cringe and scratch her behind the ear, and she's as happy as she could be.

"I know you're a cat person," Korra says, standing up and dusting the snow off of her. "But, in my defense, Naga is very well trained and is an excellent gentlewoman. She went everywhere with me when I was down here, a lot like a service dog. I'm pretty convinced she could be one."

"But she eats your weight in food every day!" A voice says from the front door a few feet away, and I know that it's Senna because of her airy and light voice.

"Mom!" Korra says, running forward and wrapping her mom in a hug. "How are you?" Her mom leans into the hug and pulls back to look into her daughter's eyes.

"I'm good," she says quickly. "How are you? You getting enough rest? Are you eating enough? Art school going well for you-"

"Anax̂," Korra begins in a language that I've never heard her speak before. She looks back at her mother and a joyful smile appears on her lips as she strings more words together. Her mother listens intently and her eyes move over to me once, and a proud smile appears on her lips.

"Okay?" Korra speaks in English once again.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," her mother begins. Her expression suddenly becomes a bit embarrassed. "Oh, Asami, dear, I don't mean to make you feel left out." I hear the soft accent in her voice and see the way her eyes crinkle when she smiles. "Get a hug, Asami." Before I know it her arms are around me in a bear hug without any regret and she pats on my back a few times, and I'm shocked so much that the hairs on my arms stand up. I don't feel like this often, not the hug of a mother, and I clench my jaw to not look broken or cry any joyful tears. Korra looks up from feverishly petting Naga to me and when her gaze meets mine she looks heartbroken, throwing a sweet smile my way. I make sure to look away but I hear her sigh. The hug doesn't last more than three or four seconds but it feels so much longer.

"Hey, why don't we get inside? You have to remember we're used to the cold but Asami isn't, yeah?" Korra says, putting her hands in her pockets.

"Right, right," Senna grabs my hand and leads me through the threshold. Naga runs in excitedly and up the stairs across the room.

I take a moment to observe the expansive interior. The home is made nearly completely in a cabin- style, but it's almost as nice as a small mansion. Solid, dark stained walls. This is essentially one huge room, to my left the living area and to my right a dining and cooking area. I see several halls and a staircase at the far end of the room directly in front of me, and I can only assume these hallways lead to the rooms or something. It's quite a work of architecture.

I realize that I'm dazed out. "Oh, I-" I stutter. "I'm sorry, I'm an architectural engineer major, so this is quite a feat to me." I can feel a small blush rise to my cheeks.

"Don't worry dear, we understand. Korra's told us much about you."

….

Korra's father comes home later in the evening, and we all pitch in to make dinner, which consists of arctic hen and the same kind of noodles from Narook's, along with a ton of side dishes. The noodles look fundamentally the same as Narook's, but they smell _so_ much better. Must be because they're fresh and all that, or so Korra says.

….

"So, what do you think about the culture here, Asami?" Korra's father says in his deep rumble of a voice. His accent is heavier than his wife's. "It has to be a little different than college, yes?"

"A lot, yes," I say, smiling a little. "But mostly it's just because it's so much calmer here. Nobody stares at anyone, everyone seems to be happy minding their own business."

He waves me off dismissively. "Everyone here has too much to worry about to get into the business of other people, especially strangers. That's why I like it up here. Sure, the wilderness is rough and it's cold, but the people are nice." He gives Korra a nudge on the arm. "And the whiskey is great!" Both he and Korra let out a throaty laugh, and I finally see where Korra gets that from.

"Now, Tonraq," Korra's mother says, suppressing a laugh. "Asami might not like alcohol." And Korra lets out a sputter.

"I know she doesn't look it, but I'm pretty sure she could out- drink dad!" She says, and Senna looks at me with a wide grin.  
"We'll see about that!" Tonraq says, laughing and setting his fist down on the table. "You're not gonna be here for long, so I'm definitely taking you to the bar one night this week, Asami!" He leans in a bit closer to me, giddy with happiness but also stern. "Now, you've had southern liquor, but this stuff is meant to warm men all the way through and make them forget their troubles."

"Your family doesn't play, do they, Korra?" I ask once he's situated himself back into his seat.

"I thought you knew that, dear," she says. I didn't realize she and her mom were laughing at me and Tonraq. No, scratch that, the whole family is laughing at me now.

"What's so funny?" I ask, a blush and a laugh rising up to my lips.

…..

Korra closes the door to her room carefully with me in her arms, kissing me feverishly.

"You ever fucked on a elkskin blanket before?" she asks me, breath hot against mine. Her fleece sweatpants hide nothing.

"No, I haven't." The words barely leave my mouth before her lips charge back into mine, and the next second I'm lowered onto the bed. Korra makes no attempts to do this slowly, and my legs hang off the side of the bed. "Wha- what are you doing, Korra?" I choke out of my mouth as she takes my pants off, kissing patterns down to where she knows I like it the most.

"Something that I knew you'd enjoy," she purrs, sliding my underwear off now with her teeth.

"Oh, God," I say, letting out a loud hum when I feel her tongue overwhelm me. "Good, such a good girl." She looks up at me once, her eyes frosted with lust, tongue lapping at where she knows I love it the most.

Korra goes at it for a while until I know that I'm close and shaking with the need of a release. I let out a particularly loud moan and Korra stops what she's doing immediately, covering my mouth with her hand. When she speaks next she's _very_ in control, even though I can tell that the teasing she's doing to herself is almost too much. Her cock is out of her pants and a drop of precum is shining out of the head.

"If you want this, you have to be quiet," she growls. I nod my head and she raises an eyebrow, but goes back to her task. Minutes later she makes me finish, and I have to grab a pillow and bite my lip closed to conceal the orgasm that rocks my body.

After that, Korra wastes no time in turning me the proper way on the bed, and pinning me down. "Round two for you," she whispers. Then a pause. "If that's okay."  
All I can do is nod, bringing her lips down to crash into mine, and I feel her fill me up in the next few seconds, a deep growl coming from her throat. "Nice and wet. You know just how I like it," she growls at me, kissing me again.

"Well you've been jerking it for as long as you were eating me, of course you'll like it like that."

"I haven't touched it, I just pulled it out for you to see," she whispers, a devilish grin lining her lips. "That's all your doing." My eyebrows raise and then it's my turn to smirk. I wrap my legs around Korra and smirk.

"On your back."

Turns out Korra can't be very quiet either, especially with me in this position of dominance. I discard my top and let her hands cup my chest, riding her cock with ease.

"Asami, I'm cl- close," she groans, opening her mouth in preparation to moan. I stop right there, and she looks at me with fury.

"Quiet the fuck down then, if you want to cum," I say, leaning down so that my mouth is centimeters away from hers. "Especially if you want to do it inside of me." Her eyes widen and she zips her mouth up. Since Korra and I had our first incident with this, I've started birth control and I make sure to take as many precautions as I can.

With that I continue my work, slowly at first. Korra is staring at me lustfully and eventually begging for dear life by the time I get ready to let her cum gripping the sheets so hard that I can see the veins in her arms.

"A- A- Asami, Asami I'm coming," she whispers, mouth open in a silent moan. My eyes widen when I feel her cum shoot into me, and I groan as I let her ride out her orgasm. Her arms relax after she rides it out, and her eyes drowsily open.

"Shit," she says, and absentmindedly places a hand on my thigh. I just chuckle and move off of Korra, a gentle moan escaping both of us when I do, and I see a pool of white liquid on the elk skin blanket.

"Mhm, shit," I say, motioning to it and Korra grimaces.

"We can clean that up, no worries."

Korra and I chuckle for a few moments and I hear a muffled "Korra!" downstairs in the kitchen. Korra mutters a " _Really?"_ and then mouths, " _Shh, we're sleeping."_

A few seconds pass.

"Korra!" This time more distinctly from her mother.

More moments pass and Korra grimaces harder.

"KORRIN, GET DOWN HERE," this time it's from both her mother and father, they don't sound angry, but slightly aggravated.

"Korrin?" I ask, and Korra stands up, cleaning the remaining cum off of herself. The task is harder for me, I'll have to use the bathroom before going down there. She doesn't answer my initial question so I just continue.

"Dammit, Korra, why did I let you cum inside me?" Korra just lets out a chuckle and slips her sweatpants over herself, still semi- hard.

"Well, either way I think we both enjoyed it," she says cockily with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, yeah, asshole. Go down there, I'll follow in a minute."

"Kay."

I go into the bathroom and clean up, and when I get downstairs Korra looks a little embarrassed but ultimately normal.

When I make it downstairs, Korra is sitting on the kitchen bar beside the sink, an easy going grin on her face. _If only they knew the expressions she was making ten minutes ago.._

Korra's father looks up from his late night cup of coffee and gives me a grin. "Well now we can start the real conversation! You okay, Asami? We have pepto bismol in the cabinet-"

"Oh no, I'm good!" I slur through, which leaves the entire room chuckling, albeit Korra's chuckling is a bit quieter. _Still probably thinking about the whole scenario. She always has loved cumming inside of me since the first accident._ I give her a side eye and she looks down, still grinning.

"I have a question, though," I say, pulling out a chair. They all listen, and Korra's dad takes a sip of coffee. "Why did you guys call Korra 'Korrin' earlier?"

Senna looks over at Korra quizzically. "You haven't told her your full name?" She asks, and Korra clears her throat a little. Her mother raises her eyebrow.

"Well, I didn't really think it important," she mutters, grumbling a little at her mother.

"By the spirits, dear," Senna says, brushing a lock of hair from her eyes. "Asami, Korra's full name is Korrin, she decided to alter it slightly when she was.. What was it Tonraq? Five years old?"

"I believe so," Tonraq says. "That's not uncommon though, Asami, she's a bit shy about her younger years."

I look confused, and Korra sighs. "Okay, guys, if anyone can tell her the inevitable childhood story it's me," and she gives them a blushing smile. "I guess there's no way you could really pick up on it because I was so young when I began to transition, Asami, but I was actually born a guy. I wasn't born a woman with, y'know, this," she gestures to her crotch. "It just came with the package and I kept it." A pause. "I'm a little shy about it but I honestly wasn't trying to hide anything from you." She gives me a genuine smile and it looks a little guilty.

I let the corners of my mouth turn up. "I'm not upset or anything, just curious. So.. you just felt like transitioning and you told your parents and it was that easy?"

"Basically, yeah," she says, and frowns a little.

"I wish it was that easy for me," I say, and Tonraq nods in understanding. "I came out to my father a long time ago and he still doesn't accept anything that I am."

"Well, first of all, our beliefs on sexuality in our culture are so vastly different." He opens his mouth like he's about to say something else, but decides against it. "I'm sorry it's so difficult for you to talk to your father, but please never feel that way around here. You always have a place to stay or someone to talk to, whether it's Korra, or us, or really whomever you wish. Even Naga would listen. Okay?"

I clear my throat to keep myself from becoming emotional, and I feel Korra put her hand on my shoulder in the next instant.

"Really, thank you."

…..

 **KORRA POV…**

I find Asami out late that night in the wintery air, sitting on the steps of the front porch outside my childhood home. She's wearing a heavy coat, sweatpants, and boots, though they're lazily thrown on. _She's so quiet that I didn't notice her absence in the bed for I'm not sure how long._ Today was definitely a lot for her to take in, and she's seemed happy about it, but still in a deep thought and confusion about the change in lifestyle up here. A cigarette is perched between her fingers that needs to be tapped to get the long string of ash off the end.

Before I can speak she taps it and takes a long drag, noting my presence without talking and seeming to snap out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry I'm smoking, I hope you or your parents don't mind," she says, a soft attitude about her.

"I'm sure they won't, mom likes to smoke a pipe every now and then as well." She hums in agreeance, another puff.

"What about you?"

"Asami," I whisper in the most gentle of voices. "You know I really don't care." _Even though I'd rather you not, I still know that it's important for you to have your outlets in life too._

"You do," she whispers, finishing it off but not snubbing it. She takes a look at me. "You have to be cold."

"Thick skin," I say and give her a smile then a quick peck on the cheek. Despite herself she leans into it, and a long pause seems drawn out between us after that. "The whole sexuality thing.. I'm so sor-"

"Don't pity me, Korra," she whispers, though there's a tad of bitterness under there. "I'm fine. I have a lot of people that love me, despite everything. That's why I'm okay." She looks at me and I can finally get a good look at the streaks of salt that line her cheek and jaw line. She stopped crying a long time ago but never bothered to clean up. She leans forward and gives me a kiss, not a peck, but a long, full kiss, with meaning and smoke and words that she doesn't really feel the need to say. _Thank you._

"I _am_ going to smoke another cigarette though," she says resolutely after she pulls back, "Then I'll get back in bed." She knows good and well that our flight is the day after tomorrow, and will likely begin packing tomorrow. "Sound good?" She raises and eyebrow.

"Sounds good," I give her one more kiss, this time on the forehead, and gather myself before getting up. I know that I could stay, and she'd never tell me to leave, but she really prefers alone time sometimes. "See you soon, right?"

"Of course, my love. Warm the bed for me."

"Will do."

 **END OF FLASHBACKS**

Until next time!

~Beffmonster


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay folks! It's been another year so naturally it's time for me to update the fic! Honestly I really do apologize for the delay between chapters but life has been kicking my ASS. To update you on what's been going on: I've moved, I've started college, and I got a tattoo! Subsequently I have next to no free time in between class, sleeping, and work. The fics are always on mind though and I'm honestly very proud of this chapter. It was very hard to write but despite that I think that it's a good transitional chapter entailing the things that are to come.**

 **I hope you enjoy, and as always, see you next time!**

 **KORRA POV…..**

I keep my headphones on for most of the flight, not because I'm really listening to the music but because I don't want anyone talking to me, or if they do, I want them to know that I won't be listening. The events of the last few weeks keep playing like a vinyl record in my mind, scratching and snagging around on the needle. The library, the rape, my family suing that boy and the entire school, really. That still hasn't been solved. Neither has the numb ache in my heart. It's in this moment that I understand why Asami smokes more than she should, drinks herself to sleep; it's better than killing yourself. I rub my temples, trying to subside the negative thoughts for as long as I can and feeling the air expand my lungs as I breathe. _I can still breathe._

I refuse to think about Asami any further, I can't, my eyes feel itchy and bulbous already. It would be even worse to be _that_ stranger crying on the plane.

I'm not sure how long but eventually we land in Toronto, and my parents are surprisingly some of the first people I see, waiting for me at the airport terminal. I immediately start to cry, and I don't want to. I really don't want to. But I can't stop it, and when I run to my father he wraps his strong arms around me. No words are said, no "Welcome home," no "We've missed you." This is not a happy reunion. They know that this was not my plan and that I ultimately don't want to be here, but I have to be. I can't survive anywhere else right now.

…..

Home usually has a particular smell. Home is the smell when you walk in the door and you just sometimes have to take a moment and stand there. Because, well, the memories have a smell, and whether it's realized or not, smell is one of the most intense reminders of memories. But when I walk into the door, I don't stop and smell the home that I ran around in up until I left for college, I don't remember the talks in the kitchen when I had fights at school, and I don't remember the warm hugs my family and I shared. I don't even acknowledge Naga as I take an immediate path up the stairs to my room. This evokes a whine from my old companion, knowing that something is wrong. Come to think of it, I don't think my family and I have said a word, not even a hello, since I've arrived. If they've tried I haven't heard. I'm sure they've tried. I feel like I can hear a faint word from my father and a sob from my mother downstairs before I close the door to my room.

 _I'm so sorry._

 _I'm so very, very sorry._

 _Please don't pity me._

 _I didn't mean for this to happen._

….

In the next few days I'm not sure when I eat, and I can't tell if I'm sleeping too much or not enough. I don't know how often I've bathed, I'm confident I'm bathing occasionally at least, which raises question to me when I find myself in the bathroom, eyeing a razor blade in my right hand and the plastic sheath that housed it in my left. I don't need to go into much detail here, come on. We all know what happens. I've hit rock bottom. I know I have. I don't need to pretend that I haven't.

I have.

Asami begged me to get up and shower, converse, and at least pretend to go about the day back when she was around. No, I need to correct myself. Back when _I_ was around. But without her I don't know what I'm doing.

..

"Korra," I hear a soft voice say. "Baby, please, you need to get up." I crack my eyes open, hearing a silky voice with long black hair, blood red lips.

 _Asami, I've missed you._ I reach up to move a lock of midnight hair from her face and end up missing, glitching my hand through her hair and effectively snapping myself back to reality.

"Korra." _Not Asami. Mom._ "Honey." Her eyes look tired, I'm not sure how I look. "It's time to get up, how about I help you get a bath this time, huh?" That's just her way of telling me I smell really bad.

I nod, and both of her steady arms help me out of the bed. _Holy shit, I'm so heavy._

We make it across the hallway to the bathroom, where Mom's expression changes quickly from neutral worry to fear as she helps undress me. My eyes widen when I look down and see my ribs more easily exposed, and even further to see cut marks on my thigh. They don't look good. _Shit, I should have thought about this before I agreed for her to help me bathe._ This is when she gets angry.

"Korra, what in spirits' name?!" She yells at me, slapping me on the cheek enough to make my head turn. I absorb most of the blow, which really wasn't hard at all, much softer than what I've endured before, but I find it hard to keep my balance and end up tumbling over. I manage to not hit anything important on the way down, but the fall is awkward and my elbow hits the tiled floor with a dry thud.

"Oh no," she whispers, obviously regretting her anger. I hear her begin to sob, sitting on the bathroom floor and reaching for, then cradling my body the way she would a child. "I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry." The majority of the rest of our conversation is spoken in my native language. Emotions are more easily expressed this way for my mother. And even though I'm a bit larger than her I feel so much smaller in this moment.

"No, mom, I'm sorry." I don't know if these are the first words I've said since I arrived here a few days… a week ago? "I'm so sorry. I didn't- I didn't want anything bad to happen and now I've ruined everything."

"No, baby, none of this is your fault. You know that, don't you?"

"But I've left everyone, and I haven't called them or anything like I wanted to, and I don't even know what day it is or if I've eaten or slept enough, mom. I'm in a complete freefall."

She brushes a lock of my hair away from my eyes, eyes glassed over just slightly. Staying strong for me. "Let me tell you something, Korra. None of us thought anything this terrible could happen either, and nothing is easy for this family right now, but that doesn't mean that we can give up. And even if you have a hard time living, it would be harder for me to give up on you, even in this state. It _will_ get better, because it has to. If all of your friends are really your friends, and if Asami really loves you, they'll all wait. I promise."

I look down at the clean tile and nod, tears streaming quietly down my cheeks.

"Let me help you clean up, then?" I nod again.

…

 **ASAMI POV….**

I sit at my desk, two pieces of paper folded into an envelope, one neat stamp placed in the upper right hand corner. I've made a lot of questionable decisions in the past week, but I've managed to make it to most of my classes and pretend that I give half a shit. Korra's name has been floating around campus quite a bit, about her and the group of boys that did those horrible things to her in the library. I only remember hearing once that, "It was probably half her fault anyway, she's hot as hell and the guys probably couldn't help it." I don't remember too much, just that the guy's look of fear right before I punched him was enough of a reminder for him to not say anything like that ever again. I probably yelled a lot too, because when I came back into focus I was breathing heavily and my face felt hot, and a few people that were walking nearby looked at me, some with appreciation, some with fear. It wasn't a secret on campus that Korra and I were dating, but I don't think people expected this level of rage from me.

"Don't ever put her name in your mouth again, you fucking garbage fire." I yelled at him before spitting on the ground near him in his huddled position. Then I walked away. I didn't cry until later. Then I came home, and after an hour long cry session, five beers, and a cigarette on the balcony of the dorm, I figured the least I could do was write Korra a letter.

 _Korra,_

 _I hope that all is well. Let me... rephrase that. I know everything probably isn't well, but I hope that you're surviving. Nothing is really going amazingly over here, but I guess I'm surviving as well. I'm passing my classes, at least. I keep the thermostat set low now, thanks for helping me pick up that habit btw. At least it's cold where you are, hopefully._

 _Sorry for the small talk. I don't know. You don't have to reply to this, please just focus on I guess getting it all together and taking the next step to being back to where you need to be. The most important thing for you to remember is that I still love you and I'll be waiting for you. Please just care for yourself. Love,  
Asami_

The second half of the envelope is a letter from Bolin, I didn't bother reading it but I'm sure

he did his damndest to try and make it cheerful. I just don't have that in me right now.

 **KORRA POV….**

The next six months go by faster than I think they should, or even faster than I think physically possible. That's not a good thing. Not that I haven't made progress, because I have, but nothing really important. I still cry myself to sleep many nights, I don't speak that often, and I have no real grip on time or reality at all. I've received several letters, yet I can't find it in myself to open any of them. All but a few are signed in a beautiful flowing cursive, ' _Korra'._ I feel nothing shy of pathetic.

The next six months go by.

Then another six months go by.

A full year and a half I have been back home and I still have no fucking clue… none at all what I'm doing, how I'm doing it, or how I could even begin to pull myself out of the miserable fucking hole I'm in. My parents are patient as always, listening to me when I'm willing to talk, giving me advice when I'm half willing to listen. They know that I have to push through this myself.

Things come to a standstill until one night. Then they begin moving like gears in a clock. But spirits, the clock is old and so, so tired.

I'm out late at night, Naga sitting by my feet and thumping her tail against the porch floor. Suddenly her head snaps up, and she lets out a low and serious ' _woof.'_ Her voice is quiet and deep at first, but then she stands to her feet and suddenly lets out an excited yip. She's running off in one single direction before I can react, knowing exactly where she wants to go.

"Naga!" I yell out, but she couldn't care less about anything I have to say. It's the dead of winter, and I'm outside in a thick shirt and trousers, with a beanie carelessly placed over my hair. This is what justifies me chasing her, the fact that I'm already dressed and that I need to know what she's searching for. Maybe I'll be searching for the same thing.

"Naga, wait up, girl!" I yell, chasing after her as fast as I can. This is when it becomes painfully obvious to me that I'm not in the shape that I once was. All this time, all this progress and I'm not even close. My muscles are tight and rigid and cold, and I have to force them twice as hard to move even half the speed that they once went. But Naga is always on the edge of my vision, taunting me, teasing me forward.

By the time I catch up to Naga, she looks back at me and wags her tail furiously. Part of me wonders if she was searching for anything after all. Maybe she just wanted to know if I would chase her.

I sit down in the thick snow. I'm gulping air at this point, heaving and seeing my breath pool like smoke in the air. I find that we're overlooking an oversized, frozen- over pond. We're probably a good couple miles from home, but Naga doesn't seem to be worried. And at this point it's like I notice one thing at a time: the pond, the thick, overlapping snow, the vast sky above me and all the stars that inhabit it. I flop back into the snow with a satisfying dry thump and Naga looks back at me once.

The moon is so beautifully full.

And I'm not dead, not right now.

In this moment I feel particularly alive.

"Thank you, girl," I say, giving her a gracious pat on the head. And I feel like she knows what she's done. She seems very proud.

…..

I've had to overcome obstacles before, hell, maybe my life has been one big uphill climb, but not like this. Not anything like this. I have to fight every day to get out of the bed, do something, anything, and work not just my body but my mind. I think my parents begin to notice my change as well, probably almost as immediately as I notice it. Maybe it's when I wake up before them one morning and make a pot of coffee.

"Couldn't sleep?" My dad says gruffly, running his hand over a sizeable amount of scruff on his face. He likes to grow out a winter coat, I think.

"Nope," I say, sitting on the counter with the cup in my hand. "I figured I might as well get up."

"Well, it is six after all, you want to get out today?" He asks, his tone saying that he mostly expects me to turn him down. I have before.

"What did you have in mind?" I set the coffee cup in the sink as he fills his up. "I'll try."

He stops mid pour and I see a smile make its way on his lips. If I didn't know better I'd say that he was holding back tears.

"Well, we could use some wood for the fireplace. I know a bunch of logs in the woods that are begging for that job." A pause. "It'll be a lot of physical labor." What he doesn't say: your muscles aren't as strong as they used to be.

I shrug, walking out of the kitchen and up to my room to change out of my pajamas. "Maybe it won't kill me." As I walk up the stairs I realize that it might've been too dry to say something like that, but I decide against apologizing. Maybe I'll get around to it later.

…..

The truck is old and blue, and the heat doesn't work in it at all. I think that one of the tires is completely flat as well, but it manages, somehow, with some time, to make it out into the absolute center of the forest.

He gets out and removes both a chainsaw and an axe from the bed of the truck before setting them down next to the nearest fallen tree in front of us. For a minute I get out of the car and just let myself stand in the snow, enjoying the complete absence of sound. I think I hear deer chirp in the distance, but otherwise my father and I are alone. He begins chopping the tree without asking me to join him.

"You think it's my fault?" I ask, walking near him. I put my hands in my pocket to try and hide as many of my insecurities as possible in my body language. It's also very cold out here.

"What's your fault?" He asks, looking up and giving me a slight smile that turns into a tight line. He knows, of course he knows. I'm sure he's been thinking about how to speak about this to me for so long. A deep sigh.

"Korra, sit down," he asks me, sitting on the fallen tree and patting to the spot beside him, and I oblige. "When I heard what happened to you, I bought a plane ticket." He pauses, tightens a fist. I raise my eyebrows silently. "I was determined that I was going to go down to your school and destroy every single boy, man, and policy that hurt you there. I still have the plane ticket. Your mother was the only reason that I didn't go. And I mean," He grits his teeth, "The _only_ reason." He pauses again, except this time it's to sniff. "So because I knew that I couldn't do a damned thing, I came out here and destroyed a few acres of forest." I look at him with furrowed eyebrows. "I did. I'm sure it was loud and I'm sure I scared away everything within a three mile radius. But you're my daughter. Even if you were my son first, you've been my daughter for so long that I've nearly forgotten about it. My son was a little boy: you're a grown woman. I just- I just don't know how someone could hurt another person like those people hurt you." He stops for a final time, looking away from me. "I just don't get it." He's crying. "But to answer your question. No. It isn't your fault."

My father and I have a very nurturing relationship, but we don't usually hug. We don't really show that much physical affection. He usually comforts me by just using his words and his kind smile. That's why I startle when he puts an arm around me.

"It's my job to protect you. I couldn't do that. So for that, I'm sorry, Korra." I don't reply, but somehow, the emotions that I've managed to bury for over a year come out. Not slowly; all at once. I find myself crying my eyes out into his jacket, soft wool dampening from my tears and his own. Amidst the crying I manage to form a sentence: "It isn't your fault either, dad."

Maybe we went out here to chop some wood, but I think that we ended up doing something much more necessary. After both of us finish crying, we decide that we can at least chop up a few logs and come out here another day to get it finished.

…

When we come back inside, Mom's sitting inside at the table. Her cup of coffee that had once been warm is now ice cold, and as soon as she hears the door open she spins around and runs up to us, a bit of fear in her eyes, a bit of worry. Mostly anger.

"Where have you two been?!" She says worriedly, scolding us. "I woke up and everyone was gone."

My dad opens his mouth but I end up speaking before he gets around to it. My mother's eyebrows raise when I tell her about the coffee, the firewood invite, the part where I actually went along with it. Then her face softens when I tell her that we finally talked about the issues that have been looming for so long over our heads. I don't see her cry, maybe because she's so quickly buried her face in both me and my father's shoulders. But she does say one thing, and it makes me sad; it makes me think about all the strain that I've really put on both of my parents.

"I was starting to think that you'd never get better or even want to. Now I see that you're still in there." She removes herself from the hug and points a finger to my heart, a warm smile on her face. "I'm proud of you."

…

Just because I begin to get better doesn't mean that I feel better every day. Some days I think that I've gone all the way back to square one. I still think about what I've left behind. Not just what, but who I've left behind in particular. Asami fucking Sato. The most perfect woman that I've ever seen, and not just because of her body, spirits no. She's also the kindest person I've ever met, the best thing that I've been given in my life. Being away from her has made me realize that I wasn't nearly as kind to her as I could have been. Sure, I was fine, but I wasn't good enough.

Which brings up another good question: will she ever take me back if I ever get back on my feet? I still haven't answered any of her letters, I haven't had it in me to do it. But spirits, have I wanted to. I really have.

…

 **ASAMI POV….**

It's summer. It's hot. Jesus Christ is it hot. I've been smoking more. That's probably the least disgusting thing I've done in the past… well, almost two years. I managed to finish college somewhere along the way, not _entirely_ sure when, but there's that. It hasn't all been bad, though. I still have Bolin and Mako. We all live in the same apartment complex, decided that it wouldn't be quite the same if we didn't live in each other's general vicinity. I have known them since grade school, after all. Every now and then, though not as much anymore, I still write to Korra. I still think of her sometimes. Though I know that I've buried a lot of my feelings for her deep, deep down, I still care for her. I might even go as far as saying that I still love her. Not sure if she'd want me anymore at this point though, after all the things I've done, people I've slept with, choices I've made. I can't even remember the nights that I was in someone else's bed and dreamt of her despite it all. I tried men and that didn't feel right. Then I tried women, but that was just as obviously wrong. Now I'm just trying.

Apart from my personal life, I did manage to find a job that I'm definitely skilled enough for. I'm really just getting into it at this point, but I'm pretty sure I'm better than half of the old and grey- haired architects there.

If I really admitted it to myself, which I won't, I would say that I'm sad. I'm depressed. Many people don't know, but Mako, Bolin, and Opal know. They see it in my eyes, that I miss what happened to a perfect thing. If Korra walked into my house in five minutes, though, I don't know what I would do. My heart would tell me to take her back instantly, but my head would fight against that offer. It would take time. I've thought about it. Maybe we could work things out. But then I get so frustrated because _fuck_! She won't even return my _letters_! Who's to say she's even fucking interested in me anymore.

 _My_ Korra, the one that I knew, the one that I _loved_?

Well, she could very well be dead.

…..

 **KORRA POV….**

Tears aren't beautiful. I've read them described as beautiful things, as 'marbles cascading down a woman's cheeks' or 'a river of emotions that ceased to begin or end' and they aren't beautiful. Those damned poets that wrote those just loved to justify and clarify pain. There's no need for that. Tears are tears. They are a human's natural response to pain, maybe emotional, maybe physical. Hell, sometimes they just show up for no reason.

Why, then, do they hurt so much?

I finally decided that I would sit down and read one of Asami's letters one night. The key word here is _one_. But one turned into two and two turned into ten, and by the end of just the first one I was crying my eyes out. By the end of the second I could hardly see. By the tenth, I felt like my heart was on fire, and that my brain was drowning. _I tried to come back sooner, Asami, I really did. Don't you believe me? I'm not gone, I'm not dead, but I'm still drowning. I'm trying to reach the surface, my lungs are heaving, and I'm taking mouthfuls and lungfuls of water and I feel like I've been alone for so long. When I come back, just promise me one thing: that you'll take the broken pieces in your hands, even if they pierce your skin, even if they make you bleed, even if they hurt. Promise me you'll take them as they are._

 **ASAMI POV….**

"Asami, hey, I think this is something you'd want to see," Mako's voice filters through the headphones that I'm wearing, not doing much but listening to an old music video.

I turn my head to see his eyebrows knit close together, holding out an old, crumpled envelope. It looks like it's come a long way.

"You wouldn't believe who it's from."

….

 _Dear Asami,_

 _I don't blame you if you hate me. I've just read the letters. After all this time and I've just now read the letters. And you don't have to believe me when I say that I'm sorry, but I am. I tried to stop reading them once I started, but I couldn't, because they were so you and so, so hurt. I know that I wasn't the initial cause for all of this pain, but I've been gone for so long. It's a secondary kind of pain, but it still hurts just as much as the initial kind._

 _It probably prompts the next question: do I still love you, and do I still care? The answer to both of those is definitely yes. I think about you every day, but I don't blame you if you've stopped thinking of me._

 _I'm not healed, and I don't know if I'll ever be the same, but as far as being better goes, I think that I'm on my way. Finally. The other reason that I'm writing to you is to let you know that I'll be coming back for a little while. I don't know if I'll find it in myself to stay, but I'm trying. My plane comes in on November 30. My ticket says I'll arrive roughly at noon so if you want to see me then please do. I don't blame you if you don't want to but yeah._

 _I love you and hope to see you soon,_

 _Korra_

I look up and immediately start crying, and Mako brings me a tissue and gives me a somewhat stiff but still warm hug. He usually isn't the emotionally reassuring type, but this is a big deal and he knows it.

"Mako, I don't know what to do."

Mako takes a deep breath and places his palm on my cheek. "Asami, you know what to do. You go to the airport at the date and time she specified. You see her. You see what happens. God knows that you won't be able to live with yourself if you don't do it."

….

 **KORRA POV…..**

"Naga, heel," I command, pointing to my toes as she snaps to my side. After realizing that Naga helped speed up my recovery, I decided to recruit her as my service animal. She's still in training as far as everything goes, but she's decent at helping me through a panic attack so, yeah.

Naga pants excitedly by my side as I wait for my luggage to slither its way around the conveyor belt, arms crossed around my middle. Everything about right now is making me jittery: the unseasonable heat, the mass of people shuffling throughout their lives, the thought that Asami could be damn near within spitting distance from me. To be honest I was disappointed when I didn't see her immediately outside of the gate, but I can't say that I didn't expect it. I've been gone for so long. My only hope is that she's around here somewhere, gathering the courage or stuffing down the anger to say hi to me.

 **ASAMI POV….**

"FUCK!" I scream, honking my horn at the person in front of me, knowing damn well that they can't do anything about the wreck up ahead either. What was supposed to be a thirty minute drive to the airport easily turned into an hour drive to the airport. After I had decided that I was going to, despite it all, go and see Korra at the airport, the universe had to fuck me over. I light a cigarette and pray that things will go at least well enough for me to see here somewhere, whether it be exiting the terminal, by the conveyor belt, or hanging outside waiting for a taxi. I want to see her again.

I want to see her again.

After that realization hits me I manage, somehow, to keep myself composed while managing not to be upset at her for the years of neglect and isolation. I may find it in myself later to blame her, but I can't right now.

 **KORRA POV…**

"Guess I really fucked up the past couple years, didn't I girl?" I sigh haphazardly at Naga and I get a content huff in return. She simply slumps next to me while I sit on the bench outside of the airport, debating whether or not to call a taxi or an uber to pick me up. Getting an Uber would probably be more economical but taxi rides are reminiscent of old tv shows and I'm pretty into that. Guess I'd rather have Asami pick me up but still.

I fight against myself for a solid ten minutes before going back inside to order a coffee from the nearest kiosk. I order the strongest coffee on the menu, not caring that it tastes less than savory, and makes me jittery fifteen minutes after I resume my seat outside. It does its job and I can applaud it for that.

 **ASAMI POV…**

"Where could she be?" I all but chant to myself as I drive, albeit a little fast, down the pick up lines near the terminal when I notice a clump of cloud sprawled out in a patch of sunlight near a bench. One glance over and I see a hunched figure, derived in my wildest dreams and reminiscent of the best time of my life. But she's thinner, less defined than she used to be. Muscles that used to gleam are still noticeable but not much more than what her genetics yield.

"Korra.." I whisper, nearly ramming into the car in front of me. I slam on the breaks and the car behind me honks its horn. I instinctively shoot my hand out the window, giving a less than savory reaction of my frustration. And of course I'm just close enough to her to gain an attentive glance, then a second one as she sees my car. She stands and the cloud, I mean Naga, shoots her head up and give a preemptive woof.

As soon as I reach Korra I pull my car over, getting out and shutting the door. Korra looks back at me as I make my way to her, but she looks so tired. Even through the raised eyebrows she looks so tired.

"Korra.."

 **KORRA POV…**

"Asami?"

Suddenly I feel engulfed by warmth as Asami all but slams her body into mine, pressing up against me in a very intimate way and it takes all that I have to not completely lose myself in the way that we fit so well together. She still smells the same. Okay, granted that she smells more of cigarette than she used to but it's still there. After she lets go of the hug, she holds me at arms length and seems to examine me more closely. Naga gives an excited bark and wags her tail to bring me out of my entranced state induced by emerald eyes and and lemongrass shampoo. I manage to be the first to speak.

"Well, aren't you looking… snazzy?" I mouth at her, noticing her business suit as an afterthought. But I'm thinking that it's better to comment on her outfit rather than the other thoughts going through my head.

"Oh, this?" she asks as she pulls at her collar, taking half a step back. "Yeah, I managed to get out of work early. I'm sorry, I really meant to meet you at the terminal but traffic was a whole bitch."

"It's fine," I stutter out. "I was actually about to get a cab but now I guess I don't have to."

She simply nods and gives me a small smile before patting Naga on the head a few times.

"Well, now that I'm here how about we get your luggage," a pause, "and of course Naga," another pat on Naga's head, "into the car and we can decide where to go from there. We certainly have a lot to catch up on."


End file.
